Reversa
by Lorena Miller
Summary: AU/HUMANOS- Secuela lla esta en el peor momento de su vida , cambios y oportunidades, pero sobre todo acaba de encontrarse con Edward Cullen( su ex-novio) quien parece estar muy feliz con su nueva novia Victoria, y justo cuando todo parecía no poder estar peor, lo sobrenatural vuelva a ocurrir, pero ahora toda va en reversa...
1. Prologo

Reversa (Secuela de viceversa)

**Autora:** Lorena Kantun (LorenaFF)

Introducción. Todos hieren

_**"Todos hieren alguna vez, todos lloran alguna vez. Y está bien".**_

− ¡No quiero que renuncies a tu sueño por mi!-le grite a Edward.

−Yo quiero estar contigo, las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan. Yo te quiero

Suspire ante su insistencia.

Yo no podía con esto, el insistía en no ir a Londres solo para no alejarse de mí. Me gustaba la idea pero el sueño de Edward estudiar medicina en Londres, me sentía mal de que por mi quisiera dejarlo. Si yo era la causa podría ser la solución.

Lo amaba era verdad por estos cuatro meses nuestra relación había pasado por muchas etapas desde las más fáciles hasta las más difíciles. Y esta era una difícil.

No lo podía aferrar a mí, atrape una lágrima antes de salir a la luz, _"No me odies"_ desee en mi mente.

−Pero yo no−

_Y cuando guardo silencio todo acabo…._

* * *

**Ajaaa! ¡HOLA!**

Que emoción empezar con la secuela, mi primera secuela, esta es una breve introducción de todas maneras subiré una nota en Viceversa para que estén pendiente de cuando suba el primer capítulo.

Entonces ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal les pareció este prologo? Déjenme un comentario que no hace daño y me ayuda mucho:D


	2. Intercambio y cambios

Intercambio y cambios.

**Bella**

**Cambridge**,**Massachusetts**,**Estados Unidos**

Sostuve varios libros entre mis manos como pude, incluso tuve que atrapar uno entre mi cuello pero así era la Universidad. Libros, libros y más libros.

−Srta. Swan, ¿me permite un momento? –inquirió la tutora de mi grupo, la señora Coppe.

Seguí a la señora entre los pasillos, tener los libros en mis brazos me dificultaba ver mi camino y con mi suerte tropecé cuando llegamos a la puerta de la Dirección, no estaba nerviosa porque no había hecho nada malo (según recordaba), pero me sorprendió mucho al ver a mi padre ahí con la Directora en una plática amena, apenas pude recordar la última vez que lo había visto.

− ¡Papa!- grite mientras me acercaba a él y me regocijaba en su pecho.

El cabello de mi padre estaba más largo de costumbre, en dos años no había cambiado mucho físicamente, al menos no tanto, pero al no vernos desde la navidad pasada eso dos meses atrás me parecía que ya no se veía tan intimidante pues sus facciones se habían dulcificado.

− ¡Que alegría verte cariño! –me susurro.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? –mire a la directora − ¿Ocurre algo malo? –le pregunte cortésmente.

−Al contrario todo está perfecto− fruncí mi frente confundida y un tanto relajada –Tus calificaciones son muy altas, unas de las mas altas he de rectificar. El asunto es que por tus calificaciones fuiste seleccionada para un intercambio en Londres.

¿Londres? ,_ Londres..._

− ¿Bella, has escuchado? –alce mi vista hasta mi progenitor, realmente no había escuchado el resto de la explicación dada por la directora. Mire apenada a la profesora.

−Lo siento...me perdí cuando dijo Londres−explique.

La señora Coppe sonrió mientras se giraba hacia mí.

−La directora decía que si tu aceptas y tu padre también, podrás viajar a Londres dentro de dos semanas. La escuela te facilitara el cambio, el boleto de avión, dinero para los gastos que necesites durante tu estancia en esos dos meses entre otras cosas.

−Vaya−fue lo que único logre decir.

− ¿Nos permite un momento? –pidió mi padre, la directora dio su consentimiento y salimos de la oficina, mi padre me ayudo con algunos de mis libros.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el patio y nos sentamos en unas de las bancas del campus frente _Harvard Hall _–uno de los edificios más antiguos de Harvard −aun era sub real que me encontrara ahí.

−Eres muy afortunada hija, esta oportunidad te cambiara tu vida−

Lo sabía, como la directora había dicho había sido seleccionada entre otros alumnos, sin embargo me habían elegido a mí, a mi.

− ¿Estarás de acuerdo si lo acepto? –

El pareció pensarlo, me miro por un segundo y desvió su mirada.

−Realmente te extrañaría ya que no solo estarás a millas de mí, sino en otro continente. Pero esa es tu decisión pero ten por seguro que yo lo aceptare y estaré orgulloso de ti, tanto como tu madre−

Jugó con su bigote incomodo al mencionar a mi madre.

−Lo pensare, no tengo que darle una respuesta urgente...supongo−trate de complacerme.

En ese momento me tenía más inquietante el hecho de que mi papa se mantuviera sereno y casi no hablara, de por si no hablaba demasiado pero ahora no me estaba ayudando que no hablara casi nada.

− ¿Qué pasa, papa? –suspiro− y no me respondas que nada−.

El gruño porque fui más inteligente que el.

−Le pedí a Sue matrimonio−hablo suavemente, por un segundo pensé que se iba a desmayar.

−oh−fue todo lo que dije.

Mire al frente y me deje envolver por el ruido de los mismos alumnos que platicaban, bromeaban y gritaban, el canto de los árboles y el movimiento de las hojas de los arboles.

Mi padre se iba a casar, quise no llorar intente aguantarme lo juro pero no pude con todo ese sentimiento de frustración e incluso de dolor.

− ¿Mama lo sabe? –pregunte suavemente.

−Fue la primera en saberlo−

Claro que si, papa aun la tomaba en cuenta después de todo aun después de más de dos años divorciados tenían algo que los unía más que los lazos maritales que alguna vez tuvieron: yo. No me enojaba el hecho que papa se casara Sue, Sue era una persona muy agradable, trabajadora y sé que cuidaba bien de papá ahora que yo no estaba con él.

Sin embargo, aun sabiendo que este día estaba cerca me afligía recordar que mi padre ya estaba rehaciendo su vida, mientras mamá seguía sus sentimientos al estar con Phil y yo bueno estaba entre ambos recordándoles y recordándome que alguna vez fuimos una familia _casi_ perfecta.

Mire a mi padre, tenía su mirada baja. Tal vez mi _Oh _noera lo que esperaba.

−Papa, yo lo siento−dije al borde del llanto−La noticia es grandiosa, estoy muy feliz por ti pero aun no puedo creer que...supongo que aun no he superado del todo su separación.

−Está bien princesa...entiendo después de todo eres una joven, los jóvenes tardan más en superar ciertas situaciones−

−Claro que si, fuiste joven alguna vez−brome aligerando el ambiente.

Estuvimos conversando un rato mas hasta que tuvo que irse para tomar su vuelo hacia Seattle prometió llamar antes de que me fuera a Londres, aun sabiendo que no tenía una decisión el confiaba que aceptaría, pero yo necesitaba hablar con una amiga yo necesitaba hablar con Alice para que me diera la valentía de tomar una decisión, no se puede ser siempre tan dependiente de los consejos de tu amiga pero con la habilidad de Alice (aun sin una confirmación científica) de ver el futuro, necesitaba de su ayuda.

A las seis de la tarde cuando salí de la facultad de Ciencias y Artes me pareció bueno llamar a mi amiga por la diferencia de horario en parís deberían de ser de medianoche, usualmente Alice estaba despierta haciendo cualquier cosa, al principio no se adapto al cambio de horario pero al poco tiempo lo hizo, ella y Jasper seguían juntos demostrando que al menos para ellos la relación a larga distancia si funcionaba haciéndome sentir una basura.

¿Por qué? Para que ocultar lo inevitable, desde hace años me sentía una verdadera basura, decirle a Edward que no lo quería me había lastimado mucho, tal vez igual que a él. Yo lo amaba y decidí aplicar el lema "si lo amas déjalo ir, si regresa es que es tuyo y si no es que nunca lo fue", me reconfortaba un poco saber que él estaba en Londres estudiando lo que quería sin que yo fuera un obstáculo en el camino, pero mentiría si no dijera que lo extrañaba con cada pequeña célula de mi cuerpo, con cada recuerdo que me atormentaba y me endulzaba en el momento, era agridulce recordarlo pero al menos lo recordaba como el hombre que una vez fue mi enemigo y con el que viví una aventura y sin lugar a dudas una experiencia sin explicación.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? Hola− la voz de preocupación de Alice me hizo regresar y darme cuenta que tenía el teléfono cerca de mi oído.

−Si discúlpame, hola Alice−

−Hola− me saludo más tranquila y con su entusiasmo−Sabia que llamarías−

Preferí no preguntarle cómo no quería saber sobre sus fantasías de ver el futuro a lo que ella respondía astutamente "deberías creerme veo el futuro, no se puede ser demasiado perceptiva además tu no deberías de juzgarme hay algunas cosas que no tienen explicación" y así me callaba porque no quería recordar cuando no estuve en mi cuerpo, una cosa que solo ocurriría en una película.

− ¿Pues adivina qué? –pregunte, no sabiendo como comenzar.

−Amiga mía estoy estudiando Diseño no para ser vidente−

−Creí que eras una bruja−pude sentir su sonrisa.

−El sarcasmo te va, pero no ahora, déjame adivinar conociste a un chico bien...dotado pero no sabes que hacer−

−No ni cerca−

Después de conocer a Edward ningún hombre podría parecerme realmente atractivo.

−Claro, dime ¿Acaso te has fijado en otro chico después de...tu sabes? –suspire.

−No, pero no es eso de lo que te quiero hablar−me senté en el borde de la cama de la habitación donde había estado viviendo−Fui elegida como alumna de intercambio−le explique categóricamente.

− ¡Vaya eso es fantástico!, yo sabía que tu llegarías muy lejos con toda tu inteligencia. ¿Qué país? –

Me rasque la cabeza, ella le veía el lado bueno pero yo no podía porque algo me molestaba.

−Londres−

Silencio.

−_Oh_, entiendo−recuerde que esa era la respuesta que le había dado a mi padre, otro asunto que también le debía de contar.

− ¿Aceptaras? –pregunto.

−No lo sé−murmure.

−Es una gran oportunidad y tú lo sabes, no quieres aceptar porque sabes que... –se cayó.

−Edward, Alie se llama Edward−dije después de mucho tiempo su nombre en voz alta.

−No existen muchas posibilidades de que te lo encuentres, Londres es enorme−dijo Alice.

Era verdad, Londres era enorme. Las posibilidades de encontrármelo eran tan bajas como de que un perro hablara, ¿No?

−Tienes razón−acepte.

−Lo sé− puse los ojos en blanco, tenía una amiga muy humilde.

−Charlie se va a casar con Sue− solté de repente.

−Wow –incluso Alice no siendo familiar de mi padre se podía emocionar más que yo, era imposible que yo no pudiera, a veces me hubiera gustado volver en el tiempo y que mis padres no se hubieran separado, pero eso no se podía.

−Eso es genial, ya era hora que volviera a rehacer su vida, como tú deberías hacer−

Pero yo no podía rehacer mi vida, no podía.

Mis pies golpeaban la base de la silla solo para perder el tiempo, desde el pasillo observaba a los alumnos pasar mientras yo esperaba mi turno para hablar con la directora.

−Hola Bella, ¿Qué hiciste, reprobaste alguna materia? –

Demetri, un chico de un año más grande que yo y de la misma especialidad se sentó en la banca que estaba cerca de la puerta de la dirección, su cabello negro le daba un aspecto tan varonil eso sin contar su postura elegante que lograba dejar a cualquiera sorprendida, lo conocía y me caía muy bien, algunas compañeras me decía que yo le gustaba.

−No demetri, ¿y tú qué hiciste? –

El sonrió presumidamente.

−Di mi punto de vista –

Reí suavemente.

−Oye, ¿harás algo esta noche?, yo estoy libre−

Casi entorne los ojos pero preferí cerrarlos por un segundo, no quería salir pero él era un buen chico aun siendo el más rebelde del año superior y realmente era el único chico que no me molestaba a cada rato por apuntes o citas.

−Yo también estoy libre− dije.

−Eso es genial... –

−Srita Swan, puede pasar−dijo la secretaria de la directora interrumpiendo a Demetri, con la mirada le dije que tenía que entrar a la dirección y que teníamos una plática pendiente.

Entre en la gran oficina y tome asiento, la directora era una persona muy fina y elegante, normalmente estaba seria y era muy calculadora supongo que por el nivel tan importante de su trabajo.

−He hablado con su padre, dijo que todo depende de usted, ¿ha ya tomado una decisión señorita? –

−Sí, acepto esa oportunidad− dije

La directora estaba más emocionada que yo, siendo su alumna de intercambio me dijo que todo lo que hiciera o demostrara pondría a Harvard en el mejor ojo de la gente o en el caso contrario lo llevaría a la ruina−la verdad estaba más dramática que cuando Rosalie supo que tal vez, podría estar embarazada− por suerte no duro mucho esa fase dramática y salí de la oficina.

Al salir a Demetri le dijeron que entrara, hubiera sido divertido escuchar su plática ya que el chico era bueno desafiando la autoridad.

−Paso por ti a las 7−susurro solo para que nosotros dos lo escucháramos, le sonreí al chico un poco sorprendida de su actitud.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me pare en seco.

No podía ser, había aceptado una cita después de dos años, debería de estar entusiasmada pero… ¿Por qué me sentía culpable?

**Edward**

**Reino unido, Londres**

− ¿Y qué tal las compras? –la voz de James sonó mas que fría, como odiaba tener que estar en la misma habitación con él. Era increíble que en estos dos años aun no nos hubiéramos matado mutuamente, ambos teníamos temperamentos muy distintos.

−Perfecta, victoria compro muchos vestidos –murmure sin necesitad de sonar amable.

−Que bien−

Tire todo lo que Victoria me había obligado a comprar en el pie de la cama, yo no usaba nada a la moda desde hace mucho tiempo cuando Alice me dejo de criticar como un criminal de la moda y acepto que mi gusto era imposible, y bueno también porque la enana estaba tan lejos que ni cuenta se daba de eso.

Antes de cambiarme siquiera escuché la voz de Victoria en la sala del departamento, no se escuchaba nada feliz y cuando salí de mi habitación la vi en el piso, a su lado estaba James intentándola levantar con angustia, rodé los ojos cuando al verme se puso desafiante y dejo ahí tirada a Vicky.

− ¡Eddy ayúdame! –me grito ella desde el suelo, claramente ella se podía levantar solita pero no iba a perderse la oportunidad de que le prestaran atención.

− ¿Cómo es que acabaste en el suelo? , no me digas que platicabas con las hormigas−le dije con una sonrisa.

−No, choque con james−arqueo una ceja molesta− ¡El muy idiota ni siquiera me ayudo a levantarme! –

− ¡Te escuche! –grito James desde alguna parte de la cocina.

− ¡Precisamente!-remato mi _novia._

La ayude a levantarse y la acomode en el sillón marrón de la pequeña sala.

−Tranquila Vicky, ¿Te lastimaste? –le pregunte buscando alguna herida en sus brazos y luego me dirigí en su frente tal vez sufrió de alguna contusión, ella comenzó a reírse−o tal vez sufrió locura− Victoria negó y negó.

−Estoy bien Edward, no tengo nada...solo unos preciosos zapatos rascados−miro sus pies mientras se entristecía al mirar sus zapatos de charol rojos rayados.

Ella suspiro y con su mano me índico que me sentara a su lado, así lo hice.

−Edward –atrapo mi atención−Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi aunque yo no me lo merezca−dijo acariciando mi mejilla, en el acto cerré los ojos sintiendo la caricia que solo lograba hacerme recordar momentos ahora amargos.

−Victoria sabes que te quiero−le dije dulcemente.

− ¡Cállense par de cursis! –grito James mientras se iba a su cuarto y cerraba su puerta dando un enorme portazo, su actitud de amargado nos hizo reír.

−Bueno yo solo venia a agradecerte que me acompañaras de compras−la mire burlonamente− y a molestar a James, se que a veces resulto intolerante− ¿no me digas? –te veo mañana, hay examen de Sistemas corporales−me recordó antes de darme un beso.

Conocí a Victoria Lefreve desde el primer curso de medicina, tenía una manera de desenvolverse increíble porque hablaba y hablaba pero no te cansabas de escucharla, su cabello rojizo le llegaba hasta la espalda ella decía que era su arma mortal, sus ojos eran azules y eran los que le quitaban su aire de felina. Lo que más me sorprendió de ella era que era astuta y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

Nos hicimos buenos amigos desde un trabajo de embriología y desde eso se volvió inseparable, normalmente hacíamos un buen equipo y los profesores los sabían, éramos muy buenos en la rama de la medicina. En el camino creamos una buena relación y todo cambio para bien cuando ella me pidió apoyo, y nos hicimos novios.

Hacernos novios fue inesperado pero era mejor de lo que parecía, las personas nos veían como la pareja ideal, la verdad estábamos muy lejos de serlo de eso se podía dar cuenta cualquier persona a simple vista, sin embargo yo le agradecería siempre porque me ayudo mucho los primeros días de mi estancia aquí, y con su ayuda volví a la vida después de que Bella y yo termináramos.

Bella...Bella, siempre me preguntaba: ¿Como estaría?, ¿Que estaría haciendo? y si ella se estaba sintiendo como yo, había momentos en los que no podía pensar en nada que no fueran esos momentos que habíamos pasados juntos aun sabiendo que no debería de hacerlo.

Mire con resentimiento a mi teléfono desde la distancia y me levante hacia él para pagarlo.

− ¡Calla esa porquería! –gruño mi _buen_ _amigo_ James, como regalo de su cumpleaños futuro decidí dejarlo sonar un poco más, y con una sonrisa me fui a lavar los dientes, las paredes que eran tan delgadas me permitían escuchar las maldiciones que soltaba molesto hacia la canción de Muse.

Mi día había cambiado en un momento, cuando salí de mi habitación me encontré con la cara de pocos amigos que me tiraba James, no entendía muy bien porque todos los días estaba tan enojado, aunque mayormente estaba feliz hasta que me veía. Definitivamente yo no era alguien que le simpatizara y las cosas empeoraban cuando Victoria estaba en la misma habitación que el.

− ¡Vamos hombre consíguete una novia! –me queje.

− ¡Y tu un abogado! –

Reí por lo bajo de su amenaza, el timbre toco el fue a abrir y ahí estaba Victoria tan radiante y con su sonrisa casi imborrable.

−Hola James− saludo al rubio quien solo bufo.

−Adelante−le dijo este después de que ella ya hubiera entrando hasta quedar a mi lado.

−Eddy− odiaba ese apodo y ella lo sabía.

−Buenos días−la salude dudoso, ¿Desde cuanto venia tan temprano?

−Que aguado amor−dijo ella sentándose a mi lado para quedar enfrente de James.

− ¿Y dime que te trae por aquí? –le pregunte ignorando a James.

−Pues...-ella miro a James y luego a mi−Creo, puede ser, tal vez...mi plan "Cazador nómada" esta cada vez al final−

Me comencé a reír por el nombre que Victoria le había dado al tonto plan que había estado llevando a cabo y en el cual yo la había ayudado−en realidad ella me había obligado− en fin, ese nombre no tenía nada que ver con lo que se trataba pero al menos disminuía la curiosidad.

− ¿Solo para eso? –le pregunte.

Ella negó.

−Mis padres quieren conocerte− índico.

En ese momento todo el jugo que tenía en la boca me lo traque logrando que me comenzara a atragantar ante la mirada de confusión de victoria y la de diversión de James.

-Cálmate tonto es una broma−me dijo ella, respire relajado.

−Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso−le pedí.

Ella aun riendo se levanto para poder irnos a nuestra clase.

Llegamos a la universidad y la acompañe a sus clases antes de entrar me tope con uno de los profesores que se veía nervioso mientras secaba sus sudor con su mano, me acerque jalado por la curiosidad.

− ¿Se encuentra bien? –le pregunte.

−Sí, lo que ocurre es que me acaban de avisar que en el campus vecino los alumnos de intercambio llegaran dentro de dos semanas− lo mire confundido, la universidad de Medicina se encontraba al lado de la escuela de Artes y ciencias sociales, al parecer el dueño era el mismo y algunos profesores trabajaban en ambos−¡Es fantástico! –inquirió el profesor, que sabía yo que daba clases de idiomas en ambas universidades.

Deje al profesor en su lugar maravillado mientras me iba a mi aula, curiosamente ya todos estaban hablando de los alumnos de intercambio, dios se apiade de ellos porque al llegar les prestaran demasiada atención y aun peor si no les gustaba la atención...

* * *

**¡Hola! Ahhhh! Estoy emocionada y como les prometí aquí tienen el primer capitulo oficial, les aviso que lo divertido empieza en el tercer capitulo esto es solo para conocerlos un poco y para unirlos, traigo muchas sorpresitas para ustedes y ojala los disfruten :D**

**¿Me dejarían un lindo comentario, si?**


	3. Sorpresa

Sorpresa

"La vida es sorprendente cuando te mas sorprende"

**Bella**

Termine de peinar mi cabello en cascada y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a Demetri, el chico sonrió casi instantáneamente, vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera crema muy ceñida a su pecho, no sé si lo hacía al propósito pero aquella prenda marcaba mucho sus músculos.

−Hola Demetri, te vez bien− ¡Rayos! Sentí mi cara arder.

−Tú te vez preciosa, ¿Lista? –me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Asentí; caminamos juntos hasta la salida de mi cuarto y bajamos hasta el primer piso ahí en la entrada se encontraba su auto plateado, era un Audi pero gracias a su color recordé aquel volvo que una vez maneje.

− ¿No te gusta?-Demetri se veía preocupado mientras veía el auto negué rápidamente.

−No al contrario−dije entrando al auto, Demetri me coloco el cinturón de seguridad porque en su opinión me quería ahorrar el trabajo, ese chico era muy atento y eso me asustaba.

El lugar donde me llevo Demetri era muy amplio y reservado, tenía un diseño muy contemporáneo que me llamo mucha la atención, nunca había salido más ahí del campus, todo lo veía de un ambiente diferente. Alice tenía razón necesitaba salir más de mi cueva−en la que nunca la había invitado−.

Creí que esta cita era una mala idea pero Demetri lo mejoro mucho, el era quien guiaba la plática, al final de dos horas yo ya sabía casi toda su vida personal eso sin contar todo a lo que no le había prestado atención. Su familia era Illinois, aprendió a leer a los cinco años y su primera palabra fue una grosería, entre otras cosas.

No sé si lo hacía para llamar mi atención pero empezó a platicarme de sus habilidades en los deportes y que heredaría la empresa de su padre, yo no quería hablar de su dinero pero el sí, y cuando creía que me había acabado de contar su estatus económico el solo tomo aire para empezar a decir estupideces.

− ¿Entonces Bella, que tal tu cuenta en el banco? – lo mire de reojo, el estaba serio.

Esa no era una pregunta que alguien le haría a una chica en su _salida_ porque demonios esto ya no era una cita sino un interrogatorio.

−No lo sé, ¿Qué música te gusta? –desvié la pregunta.

−No me gusta la música− respondió, ¿A qué humano no le gusta la música? –Mi padre quiere que consiga una novia seria, ¿Estas disponible?

No lo soporte me empecé a reír ahí en su cara, obviamente lo ofendí pero ¡El lo había hecho primero!

−Sabes Demetri, no estoy libre−...no para ti− ¿Y sabes?, esto no es lo que normalmente espera una chica en una cita, nos vemos y gracias por la comida−

Salí de ahí aun asombrada, esto era lo peor que me había pasado en años, pareciera que vida estaba destinada al desastre al menos en mis relaciones personales.

El chofer del taxi que tome se empezó a reír cuando se lo conté, aun mas increíble es que el chofer era mejor compañía que Demetri con su falta de prudencia.

Ya no lo volví a ver el resto de la semana y la siguiente o se escondía de mí o estaba muy ocupado buscando mas chicas para ser sus probables novias, aunque me hubiera gustado decirle que esa cita iba a ser épica para mí.

El día que los alumnos nos íbamos a ir a Londres nos formaron en un pequeño grupo y la maestra que viajaría con nosotros para hacer los papeleos ahí nos empezó a dar información necesaria, éramos cinco alumnos de intercambio ahí conocí a una chica llamada Bree cuando la encargada nos puso juntas y dijo que compartiríamos lugar en el avión y en el cuarto que se nos autorizo cerca de la universidad.

Bree era una chica de estatura media, su cabello era negro y largo, su ropa era igual de informal que el mío, en el tiempo que la conocí no había hablado así que era muy tímida o desconfiada, sin embargo cuando me sonrió supe que era amable.

−Hola−le dije.

−Hola−me respondió.

En todo el viaje no dijo nada solo estuvo estudiando su ingles británico, muchos hacia lo mismo, en esos momentos yo le agradecía mentalmente a mi madre su gusto por los idiomas y la razón por la que yo también los había aprendido.

− ¿Estas nerviosa? –fue lo primero que me pregunto.

La verdad no estaba muy nerviosa pero ella sí y para darle confianza le dije que si con la cabeza.

−Un poco−murmure.

−Nunca creí que llegaría mas lejos de Estados unidos−me platico.

− ¿De dónde eres? –le pregunte.

−De Texas−me respondió.

−Pues, has llegado muy lejos− la chica pareció orgullosa de eso−Deberías de estar orgullosa−

−Ahora lo estoy, ¿Tu, de donde eres? –

−De Forks− y como imagine comenzó a reírse yo lo hice también, ¿A quien se le ocurre nombrar a un pueblo como un cubierto?

Llegamos a Londres en la mañana, nos recogió una camioneta que tenía el logo de la escuela donde estudiaríamos la UAL: universidad de las artes de Londres, sabía que de ahí habían salidos varios personajes famosos y era la más grande de las universidades europeas, al menos eso había investigado.

−Para nosotros es un honor tener a alumnos tan destacados de Harvard en nuestras instalaciones, si tienen alguna duda no duden en hacérnoslo saber, sean bienvenidos en la ULA, alumnos de Harvard− Dijo un señor alto y pelirrojo, aparentemente era el director de la universidad, parecía simpático.

La siguiente indicación fue que subiéramos al edificio que nos habían asignado a todos y que conociéramos el campus para no perdernos el lunes que sería el día en que empezaríamos con las clases, Bree y yo caminamos juntas por los edificios arrastrando nuestro equipaje, el lugar estaba casi desierto porque era sábado, exceptuando la cancha de Beisbol, al parecer había chicos practicando.

El dormitorio que nos toco era pequeño constaba de una pequeña cocina, una exclusiva sala unida al comedor y tenía dos cuartos individuales algo grandes, teníamos teléfono e internet, nos habían dado un sobre con nuestro horario, papeles y una credencial para ir a buscar libros en la biblioteca.

−Bree, iré por algo de comer, ¿Quieres ir? –le pregunte.

−Vamos, muero de hambre−respondió.

Caminamos hasta la salida de la universidad y comenzamos a caminar mientras platicábamos distraídamente de nuestro alrededor, entramos en la primera cafetería que encontramos y no estaba tan lejos.

Había un equipo deportivo ahí dentro haciendo relajo, cuando sonó la campana de la entrada miraron hacia nosotras, fue en verdad incomodo ya había pasado mucho tiempo en que nadie me miraba demasiado.

−Esos tipos no dejan de mirarnos−Bree se escuchaba penosa.

−Ignóralos−le dije tomando el menú de la cafetería.

Un leve carraspeo nos llamo la atención.

−Hola, soy Diego− se presento un chico, su cabello era negro y rizado, bajo su uniforme de deporte se veía alto y musculoso; sus ojos eran azules − ¿Les puedo hacer compañía?

Negué automáticamente y Bree tampoco se quedo atrás.

−Creo que deberías ir con tus amigotes−le dijo Bree.

Sus amigos, no tan lejos de nuestra mesa miraban la escena con una gran sonrisa algunos arrogantes y otros con simple diversión. Cuando vieron que los mirábamos se hicieron los locos y se voltearon aunque algunos siguieron mirando de reojo.

−Ellos son algo tontos−dijo, sin hacernos caso agarro una silla de otra mesa y se sentó de espaldas a sus amigos para quedar en medio de Bree y yo, Bree y yo nos miramos confundidas.

−Soy Diego−volvió a repetir, tenía un acento británico curioso, su sonrisa era aun más extensa en ese momento.

−Bree−mi compañera murmuro un poco titubeante.

El chico me miro, parecía simpático y aun no me había hecho nada malo para enojarme con él.

−Soy Bella− el me miro extraño.

− ¿Siempre eres tan vanidosa? –

Sonreí mientras negué.

−Me llamo Isabella, pero suena a alguien importante−Bree rió con Diego.

−No las había visto por aquí y no tienen el acento−

−Estamos aquí por estudios−le explique.

El sonrió y se volteo a su grupito y sonrió victorioso.

− ¡Son de las alumnas de intercambio! –grito, la camarera que traía nuestra comida le dio un zape por su grito− ¡Oye Kristi! –al parecer conocía a la camarera.

El equipo comenzó a reírse por el golpe que le habían dado a su amigo, en la mesa comenzaban a juntar monedas, hice una mueca eso me olía a apuesta.

−Kristi es mi prima−nos dijo diego.

− ¿Y de que se trato la apuesta? –le pregunto Bree con sorna.

El chico murmuro cosas inentendibles y nos miro con pavor, no es como si estuviéramos dispuestas a matarlo.

−En realidad yo solo quería hablar con ustedes− se alzo de hombros−El dinero es porque en la Universidad se corrió la noticia de los alumnos de intercambio y entonces el primero que hablara con alguno de ellos ganaría veinte libras−

−Entonces, hoy es tu día de suerte−susurre.

−El de ustedes también−sonrió el chico.

Bree y yo lo miramos sin entender y a lo ultimo reímos suavemente.

− ¿Por conocerte? –le pregunto Bree con diversión.

El chico se mostró ofendido, pero solo estaba actuando.

−No, les iba a invitar un helado, pero ahora no− se defendió, reí suavemente, estábamos en agosto y en esa parte del año en Europa había un clima cálido.

− ¿Debemos suplicar? –cuestione divertida.

−No, las invito y de paso podría enséñales un poco de Londres−se ofreció el chico con una linda sonrisa, sonaba interesante dar un paseo como si fuéramos turistas. Bree parecía estar dudándolo pero al final acepto y yo no me negué así que bueno, iríamos a comer un helado con Diego y luego seria nuestro guía privado.

**Edward**

Suspire por tercera vez solo a Victoria se le ocurre preocuparse por sus zapatos, ella es adicta a ellos probablemente tenía más de treinta pares, veintinueve con los rojos que tiro. ¿Me pregunto si algún día seria más sencilla?

− ¿Ya casi victoria? –insistí mientras jugaba con mis pies para perder el tiempo.

Victoria hizo un pequeño desfile presumiendo sus zapatos, reí suavemente, a veces parecía demasiado tonta o presumida.

−Sí, listo vamos−dijo tomando mi mano.

Apenas salimos de la universidad ella me soltó la mano y bufo.

−Ya me estoy cansando de esto−dijo dramáticamente rodeando su auto, subí al copiloto y mire a Victoria con una sonrisa.

− ¿A poco soy tan mal novio? –bromee levemente.

Victoria negó.

−Eres el mejor novio que he tenido, aunque solo estemos fingiendo –

− ¿Entonces de que te estás cansando? –le pregunte con una sonrisa de lado, era divertido ver a Victoria enojada y maltratando sus apreciados zapatos.

−De que nada parezca estar funcionando, vamos juntos a todos lados, voy a tu cuarto para estar cerca de James y para el simplemente yo sigo siendo "la pelirroja" –se quejo Vicky golpeando el claxon de su auto con frustración, sentí lastima del claxon.

−Desde un principio te dije que no era buena idea esto de fingir ser novios−le dije−Ahora para James eres la pelirroja novia de su molesto compañero−termine.

−Calla Cullen, no me ayudas−

Reí suavemente, pobre de mí siempre me rodeaban mujeres peligrosas.

− ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte a la chica al ver que no se dirigía al museo donde iríamos sino por otra carretera, ello sonrió suavemente.

−Eddy estoy deprimida, necesito helado−me explico como si fuera un retrasado−además necesito una amiga−la mire con el ceño fruncido.

−No soy una chica−me defendí.

−Bueno, un amigo−

−Tampoco soy psicólogo−

− ¡Cállate Edward me acompañas porque me acompañas!, a ver si de paso te consigues una novia− me comencé a reír pero me termine atragantando con mi propia saliva a lo último de su comentario.

− ¿Tragaste una mosca? –me pregunto riéndose, me dio golpecitos en mi espalda para que dejara de atragantarme. No hable, si fuera por mí no hubiera ni siquiera respirado después de eso.

Y es que cuando escuche la palabra novia todo el aire se fue de mis pulmones, conocer a alguien y enamorarte puede ser el sentimiento más maravilloso y puro de este mundo pero el amor, el amor también le daba a los demás el poder para destruirte.

Si Victoria siquiera supiera que unos años atrás las chicas me perseguían y que yo era un estúpido adolescente, si ella supiera que había aceptado ayudarla a fingir nuestro noviazgo para que las chicas de la carrera tampoco me siguieran, tal vez había madurado mucho pero nunca olvidaría a la única mujer que ame, la que a pesar de su terquedad, sarcasmo pero sobre todo de su inteligencia me hizo ser quien soy ahora.

Aunque quisiera tener una novia nunca olvidaría nada de Bella, sus comentarios, sus labios, su suave piel, ni siquiera cuando me dijo que no me amaba porque yo nunca sentí esas palabras, después de conocerla a ella ya nadie era suficientemente perfecta para mí y tal vez nunca nadie lo seria, así que está decidido iba a ser soltero de por vida.

−Al parecer también te deprimí− mire a Victoria quien parecía sentirse culpable y negué, yo no estaba deprimido.

−Vamos por tu helado−le dije bajando de su auto para no seguir poniéndome melancólico, eso no era de hombres.

Entramos al establecimiento de helados, siempre iba ahí con Victoria cuando queríamos dejar de fingir ser novios, solo éramos amigos, siempre pedía sabor chocolate aunque me recordaran el color de los ojos de Bella.

−¡Hey Anthony te estoy hablando! –se quejo Victoria pero sin enojo más bien estaba divertida, le sonreí porque ella era una buena amiga que siempre me sacaba de esos estados en los que me metía llamándome por mi segundo nombre que sonaba antiguo.

−Perdón ¿Decías? –le preste atención.

−No decía nada, me preocupa verte así normalmente soy yo la que anda deprimida cuando nada resulta como yo quiero, tu no−coincidí con ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

−Tienes razón, olvídalo−le pedí− ¿Quieres hablar de tu amor platónico? –le pregunte para cambiar de tema y desviarla hacia ella.

−No realmente−respondió acercándose a mi− ¿Es por ella? –me pregunto, la mire con resignación.

−Si−dije.

Victoria se acerco y me abrazo, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento un abrazo de alguien que se preocupara por mí, y que supiera lo que es no poder olvidar a alguien y que constantemente este acaparrando cada uno de tus pensamientos.

−Cambiemos de tema− sugerí.

−De acuerdo−acepto ella.

Estuvimos platicando un rato sobre los proyectos que teníamos que realizar y ella me daba consejos para hacerlos más creativos y sorprender a los maestros, estaba muy tranquilo hablando con ella cuando me fije que en una mesa no tan lejos se encontraban unos chicos platicando, eso no era extraño lo extraño era que la muchacha que estaba de espaldas tenía el cabello largo, rizado y del color que Bella tenía el suyo o al menos como lo recuerdo.

Tenía que estar volviéndome un loco para no poder dejar de encontrar coincidencias con ella.

−Debemos irnos, ya es tarde−le dije a Victoria.

Ella se quejo, quería quedarse un poco mas pero para su mala suerte ya habían pasado más de las siete entre tanta platica, no es como tuviera algo que hacer pero el día había estado un poco...agobiante.

−Vayamos a cenar, conozco un buen restaurante−animo cuando íbamos saliendo, le di una mirada rápida al lugar y ahí seguía la chica del cabello castaño, me sentí un maldito acosador.

−Bien, de todas manera no creo que James esta tan triste por no verme en todo el día−dije con tono burlón ganándome un golpe de su parte por ofender a su amado.

El domingo estaba en la sala platicando del Super Bowl con James (extraño, lo sé) al menos coincidíamos en algo.

Por la mañana había hablado con mi hermano Emmett, el estaba muy nervioso porque esa noche le pediría matrimonio a Rosalie, en mi opinión era una excelente noticia. Rosalie era una persona muy capaz, fuerte y a veces peligrosa, la persona que necesitaba el infantil de mi hermano para vivir.

−Tu novia llego−anuncio James al escuchar el timbre sonar, fui hacia la puerta y no, no era victoria era una chica que no conocía, no recuerdo haberla visto algún día.

−Hola−saludo−Soy Heidi−se presento.

−Hola−dije aun confundido.

−Soy amiga de Victoria−ahí entendí−te manda esto−me dio un sobre que olía a su perfume, por suerte no lo había besado.

−Gracias−le agradecí a Heidi, quien se despidió con una mirada felina hacia mí.

− ¿Qué dice? –pregunto James con sumo interés.

Me alce de hombros−No lo sé−

Me tire a su lado y abrí el sobre alejando de su vista las letras escritas.

Reí en mi mente al leer:

_Hola querido Eddy, sé que esto de mandar cartitas es del siglo pasado teniendo en cuenta que existen teléfonos. Mi padre me pidió que fuera a mi casa por alguno de sus importantes asuntos, en fin necesito que me hagas un FAVORSOTE así de enorme, y tienes que hacerlo es una orden_.

_Tenía que ir a buscar un libro en la librería, ¿Podrías ir por él? Y no, no es Romeo y Julieta, se llama La verdad detrás la medicina del siglo XX, en el sobre esta el recibo. Vale Eddy Gracias._

_Victoria_

Efectivamente dentro del mismo sobre estaba un recibo de la librería, bufe vaya amigos que conseguía, literalmente le valía mi opinión.

−Tengo que ir por un libro−dije con cansancio, tenía planeado quedarme todo el día en mi habitación.

−Suerte, pronostican una fuerte lluvia−

− ¿Te preocupas por mí? –exclame divertido ganándome una mirada de los mil demonios de James.

Salí del departamento aun riéndome yo sabía que James no me odiaba tanto como fingía, en el fondo, muy en el fondo yo le agradaba al menos en una partícula por millón.

Me subí al Mercedes blanco que había comprado cuando llegue aquí, mi volvo lo había dejado en Forks, aparentemente había dejado en Forks más que mi auto, el cielo estaba como siempre blanco, era extraño que lloviera en agosto al menos no en Londres.

Llegue a la librería que no estaba muy lejos, busque con la mirada a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, me estaba acercando ala caja cuando en mis ojos observaron de nuevo esa cabellera castaña, ¡Diablos! ¿Este es un castigo?, lentamente me acerque a la caja y le sonreí a la cajera amablemente cuando me pidió que esperase.

−Gracias−escuche suave voz que me hizo levantar la mirada hacia la chica que tenía enfrente.

Todo ocurrió en un minuto, ella se volteo para salir del establecimiento pero se detuvo al verme, me quede callado y nos sumimos en la sorpresa, en sus ojos se veía la sorpresa, asombro y preocupación, mi corazón cayó en mis pies, esos ojos, esa mirada, sus facciones se habían madurando pero era ella, tan hermosa como siempre.

−Bella... – susurre con preocupación, no quería que esto fuera un sueño y que ella desapareciera apenas despertara.

Pero seguía ahí estática, aun cuando la cajera carraspeo levemente incomoda, le di el recibo y cuando me gire ella seguía igual de aturdida, no era un sueño, Bella estaba ahí.

* * *

¡hola!Si yo de nuevo jskjsjs.¿Como les va?¡Ya sabn lo que es Vicky!

Gracias por sus reviews son los que me animan a escribir, no he podido responder todos pero en verdad los aprecion.

Bueno pasan el chisme: si Dios y los estudios me lo permiten actualizare (presten atención Domingo, Miercoles y Viernes :D y sisi va a ver algo nos vemos...¿Me merezco un review?


	4. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

"No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay".

* * *

**Edward**

La señorita amablemente me entrego el libro y su nota.

Me sentía totalmente cohibido al haber visto a Bella después de mucho tiempo, aun seguía sorprendido.

Cuando me voltee, Bella ya no estaba, pero estaba seguro de que nada había sido un sueño. Bella había estado ahí, y verla por unos segundos me había revivido de una manera poco de creer. Mi corazón aun no superaba la sorpresa aun lo sentía expandirse y expandirse, ¡Tenía que verla de nuevo!

Mis pasos fueron inconscientes solo sabía que la buscaba con la mirada, ella no era la persona mas escurridiza lo cual era un punto a mi favor, la encontré hablando con una chica de su estatura, lo sabia no estaba completamente loco…aun, Bella poso su mirada en mi por unos segundos, iba a acercarme a ella cuando un chico se acerco a ellas y coloco sus brazos en los hombros de Bella.

¿Sera su novio? , no podía serlo, desde mi lugar podía sentir la incomodidad de Bella, el chico volteo la mirada hacia la otra chica quien se veía un poco avergonzada, al fin de unos minutos se dieron la vuelta hacia la salida, se iban a ir, recobre el control de mi cuerpo y corrí hacia la salida.

−Bella−la llame.

Ella me miro con sus ojos brillosos, ¿Iba a llorar? ¿Por qué?

Sus acompañantes me miraron con rastro de incredulidad, el chico me miro divertido, ¿Qué acaso tenia monos en la cara?

−Bella, el tipo te está hablando−

Mire al chico recelosamente_. Tengo nombre, _pensé.

−Creo que ella se ha dado cuenta, Diego−susurro la chica.

−Entonces… supongo que...nosotros nos vamos –dijo _diego._

Hasta ese momento Bella no se había negado, una parte de mi decía que ella no tenía intención de huir y por su silencio tampoco de hablar, sus ojos me penetraron, no se veía contenta aunque tampoco enojada, siempre fue tan difícil leer sus sentimientos y más cuando ella se proponía a ocultarlos.

Diego y la chica se fueron dándose una mirada de cómplices.

− ¿Podemos hablar? –necesitaba hablar con ella.

Ella frunció el seño.

−Supongo que si me he quedado es para eso−dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato mas, contemplé en silencio su rostro, sus ojos seguían siendo tan interesantes, sus mejillas estaban con su peculiar tono rojizo por mi mirada.

− ¿Y que, Edward no que querías hablar? –alzo las cejas.

Mire la biblioteca y no lo sentí un buen lugar para hablar de nosotros, porque es lo que yo quería saber de ella.

−En la esquina hay un parque−le susurre abriéndole la puerta y dejándola salir primero.

−Edward hay un poco de frio−ella susurro.

− ¿Dónde quieres ir? –

−Bueno en el camino vi una cafetería−

Asentí, la guie hasta el auto blanco.

− ¿Y el volvo? –pregunto observando el mercedes.

−En Forks− respondí abriéndole la puerta del copiloto, se veía indecisa como si estuviera pensando si estaba en lo correcto al aceptar hablar conmigo, le di su tiempo ella podía ser muy terca, al final entro al auto y yo suspire de alivio.

No hablamos durante al camino, había olvidado lo cómodo del silencio. Ella me dio indicaciones cortas hasta que llegamos en la cafetería que le había llamado la atención, la cafetería estaba pintada de lila y era de madera, en el interior se desprendía una calidez casi familiar.

Ella busco una mesa y fui a la barra facilitándole el trabajo a cualquier mesera, regrese a la mesa y le tendí el vaso, no sabía si sus gustos habían cambiado aunque lo dudaba.

− ¿Aun te gusta el café moca? –le pregunte.

−Si−susurro.

− ¿Y qué haces en Londres? –le pregunte, su mirada se poso en su café mientras suspiraba.

−Estoy como alumna de intercambio−me contó con una suave sonrisa, se veía orgullosa de eso.

− ¿De Harvard? – pregunte.

−De Harvard−aseguró, le sonreí.

Me miro con curiosidad.

− ¿Y como...has estado? –preguntó empezando a jugar con sus manos.

No sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

−Bien−me límite a responderle, asintió con la cabeza.

−Debe de ser emocionante estudiar medicina−

−Sí, es una carrera difícil pero si es lo que te gusta lo veras muy fácil, y bueno tengo más facilidad desde niño mi papa me hablaba de su trabajo y capto mi interés−le dije.

−Serás un excelente medico−concluyo.

−Prefiero ser un mejor esposo que medico−confesé.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me miro inexpresivamente.

− ¿Piensas en casarte? –

−Y tener una familia, tal vez un perro− era divertido ver sus expresiones.

−Entonces, ¿Tienes novia? –articulo lentamente.

− ¿Tú tienes novio? –contraataque.

Rio fuertemente, casi se me sale el alma había casi olvidado su risa.

−Es maleducado responder con preguntas−se defendió.

Era seguro que ella no quería hablar de eso, la verdad que yo tampoco. Es decir, si me hubiera dicho que si tenía novio probablemente nada iba a acabar bonito, y aunque no estábamos hablando como deberíamos estar haciéndolo me gustaba estar ahí con ella.

− ¿Cómo están tus padres? –le pregunte.

Hizo una mueca y bajo su mirada, se alzo de hombros.

−No hay mucho que contar− aunque su voz decía que si, no la quería presionar y que se terminara molestando − ¿Y tus padres?

−Ellos están bien, ya sabes envidio su relación− le respondí.

No quería hablar de mis padres, ni de los padres de ella yo quería hablar solo de ella, nos miramos como lo hacíamos antes de terminar, era como la forma en que nos sentíamos cómplices, si me seguía mirando así perdería mi postura y terminaría pidiéndole explicaciones y la verdad aunque las quería escuchar tampoco quería que se fuera.

El teléfono sonó rompiendo ese momento, en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Victoria, de alguna manera gracias a ella estaba sentado frente a Isabella.

−Hola−dije al contestar.

− _¿Dónde estás? Estoy en tu departamento y James no es buena compañía−_ ella había dicho eso de seguro para molestar al rubio.

−Espera...¿Que haces ahí?−le pregunte confundido, no debería estar ahí.

−_Mi padre tenía otra cosa importante que hacer y vine por mi libro y sorpresa ¡No estás! –_

−Luego te cuento, victoria−le dije a mi amiga, no me escaparía de ella y su interrogatorio. Bella ahora miraba con duda a su café.

−_Espera que dices, ¿Qué me quede a esperarte?, bien aquí te espero−_

No yo no había dicho eso, era su trampa para divertirse un rato con James, bueno de una buena manera, espero que en ese tiempo a juntos no destruyan el departamento o tendré que irme en un hotel.

Suspire –Bien, nos vemos en mi departamento, adiós−

−_Te quiero−_ como amigo, susurró muy bajo.

Termine la llamada, Victoria siempre tenía que llamar en el momento más indicado, Bella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos como desde que empezó la llamada, probablemente pensando en cómo huir de mi, ya no le sería tan fácil.

De repente se levanto de su lugar y corrió, ¡Lo sabia estaba huyendo de mí! , y tal parece que se le olvido algo muy importante en su plan, su mala coordinación. Tropezó con algo que ni siquiera era visible, yo estaba preparado para eso y antes de que siquiera cayera yo la había atrapado.

− ¡Malditos pies izquierdos! –parecía enojada, enfada pero aun así seguía siendo ella.

−Parece que el destino no quiere que huyas de mi− dije divertido, eso la enojo aun mas, hay que tomar en cuenta que yo no debería de haber pensado rápido para que ella hubiera huido.

−No huía de ti−se defendió.

−Sí, claro Bella−dije sarcásticamente − ¿Entonces de quien huías del café?–

−Brujo−dijo, yo no me creí esa estupidez, además parecía que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, seguía tímida pero ahora aparte estaba recelosa.

−Bien tienes dos opciones, me dices que es lo que pasa o te lo saco obligatoriamente− bueno, en realidad no sería tan obligatoriamente.

−No pasa nada−suspiro−nunca debió pasar nada−

Lo mire ceñudo.

− ¿Es por victoria? –le pregunte, probablemente estaría pensando que con la chica que hable era mi novia o algo así, las mujeres son buenas para confundir las cosas.

¿Estaba celosa?, reí con ese pensamiento.

−Deja de reírte Edward−me regaño−Además a mi no tendría que importarme quien es ella, eres libre de estar con quien quieras, digo ya no somos nada−

Estábamos en la parte de la plática que yo había querido ahorrarnos pero supongo que el momento de hablar había llegado. Aun seguíamos en la entrada del lugar, la tome suavemente del brazo y fuimos hasta donde estaba mi auto, la invite a entrar obviamente se negó, ella lo había querido así.

**Bella**

−Tienes razón, tengo derecho de salir con quien yo quiera, tú me dejaste−

Por un instante deje de respirar, lo que había dicho era verdad yo lo había dejado pero no porque no lo quería, yo lo quería con todo mi corazón como jamás pensé hacerlo, el era un mujeriego un patán o eso era lo que yo pensaba y aun así me enamore de él.

Me hubiera gustado que me odiara para que no me hubiera invitado un café y para que no habláramos de algo que simplemente ya no tenía arreglo, pero en vez de odio parecía querer saber de mi.

¿Qué no había posibilidades para encontrarme con él? ¿Qué Londres era grande? ¡Malditas posibilidades!

−Y es por eso que yo no he dicho nada, si es tu novia felicidades, no es como si yo hubiera venido aquí para verte a ti, estoy aquí para seguir con mis estudios – dije, me hubiera gustado ser más rápida y haber respondido algo más inteligente y no haberle dado una explicación.

Había que aceptarlo si el ya lo había superado y salía con alguien era su problema, su decisión y yo ya no era nadie para meterme en ello; tal vez yo también debí seguir con mi vida y cambiar el rumbo de ella.

−Victoria no es mi novia, es mi amiga−

No dije nada. Sentí vergüenza, victoria no era su novia pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera una.

−Y tampoco tengo novia−completo.

Lo mire sorprendida ¿Leía mentes? Asentí indicándole que comprendía, ¿Y ahora qué?

Supuse que ya habíamos hablado mucho, al otro día tenia que ir a clases, sería comprensible largarme de ahí con esa excusa y ya no ver más sus ojos que me dejaban sin palabras.

−Tengo que irme−le avise, empecé a caminar hasta la calle para tomar un taxi.

−Yo te llevo, mi departamento queda cerca del tuyo− dijo serio.

Me negué completamente a pasar otro minuto cerca de él, apenas podía con saber que íbamos a estar estudiando uno del otro, de tantas universidades tenía que elegir esa.

Una gotita callo en mi mejilla, mire al cielo con angustia, ¿Iba a llover? Y como respuesta las gotas se volvieron más precipitadas, Edward me jalo hasta el auto sin pedirme permiso, en el fondo se lo agradecía porque la lluvia estaba fría y odiaba la humedad.

Encendió el auto y yo no dije ni una palabra, claramente el ratón me había comido la lengua. Había olvidado que con él los silencios eran relajantes, en el auto solo escuchábamos la música que provenía de la radio, creo que era de _lifehouse_, no le prestaba atención mi mente solo viajaba en mi acompañante.

Edward se veía tan calmado, desde el reflejo del cristal podía ver su mirada en el camino, sus ojos verdes seguían siendo tan llamativos, y parecía que había estado haciendo ejercicio porque su cuerpo estaba un poco más formado que hace dos años.

− ¿Has sabido de Alice y Jasper? –me pregunto suavemente.

Me pregunto si Alice sabia que podríamos encontrarnos y por eso me apoyo con que aceptara, era imposible mi amiga no podría saberlo.

−No mucho, rara vez hablo con Alice por la diferencia de horario. Y sé que su relación con Jasper va muy bien, pasaron juntos las vacaciones de diciembre en Forks – dije.

Mi amiga me había informado de ese viaje y me había suplicado que viajara a Forks para que nos viéramos, así lo hice. Alice se veía totalmente eufórica, su cabello estaba un poco−solo un poco−más largo pero conservaba ese estilo extravagante. Me llevo de compras, era de suponerse que lo haría. Ese día no me canse al contrario me divertí después de mucho sin verla, pasamos un buen tiempo juntas.

−Si, Jasper me conto− sonrió casi melancólicamente, lo mire con curiosidad−Al menos hay personas que si se pueden querer− suspire cansadamente.

No sabía muy bien porque pero sentí eso como un reproche y me dolió, algo me decía que era porque cuando él me dijo que me amaba yo no pude decirle lo mismo y cuando terminamos yo le deje en claro que tampoco lo quería.

…

...

−Es hora− dijo Elizabeth.

−Es hora−concordó Marie cerrando los ojos por sentido común.

Estaban preocupadas por las consecuencias, pero si no lo intentaban no sabrían el resultado; también si no cometían errores no tendrían de donde aprender...

…

…

−Podrías dejar de hablar así−le pedí a Edward mirándolo seriamente aunque por dentro estaba lastimada.

− ¿Así como? –dijo desafiante, estaba enojado y no sabía el por qué.

−Así, como si me estuvieras reprochando−

−No te estoy reprochando nada−se defendió.

Me miro fugazmente antes de volver a posar su mirada en el camino, estábamos cerca de la universidad y de los departamentos, la señal cambio a verde y el auto avanzo, todo sucedió muy rápido, el auto que estaba delante de nosotros freno muy rápido y ninguna maniobra pudo haber evitado que nos estampáramos contra él. Sentí un golpe en la cabeza y la luz abandono mis ojos.

* * *

**Ahhh Hola.**

**No se preocupen Bella no quedo ciega, mm lamento no haber subido ayer es que no pude acabar el capitulo, hum y no podre actualizar mañana, así que hasta el lunes.**

**¿Merezco reviews? U.u Por cierto agreguen mi pagina de Facebook está en mi perfil por cualquier duda, pregunta o aclaración. Saluditos :D**


	5. ¿Pasado?

¿Pasado?

"Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo".

**Bella**

Abrí los ojos, pardeé hasta acostumbrarme a la leve luz que se filtraba por la ventana, me tape los ojos con el mi sabana, ¿Sabana? abrí los ojos de manera rápida, después de un tiempo logre observar mejor el lugar donde estaba, lo primero que note conocido fue el edredón de la cama, era color lila. Luego me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor y casi me caigo de la cama.

¿Estaba en mi habitación de Forks?, ¿Qué hacia ahí? Me pregunte y me levante de la cama, abrí las cortinas y observe los arboles, el cielo nublado, las gotitas de lluvia golpeando mi ventana, mientras un débil rayo de sol apenas resplandeciente entraba por la ventana, definitivamente estaba en Forks, entonces... ¿Estaba soñando?

Pero no sabía que hacia ahí y si era un sueño, ¿Por qué estaba soñando precisamente eso? lo último que recordaba era el golpe contra el coche, yo estaba con Edward, ¿Edward? ¿El estaría bien?, sentí como algo peludo se acolchonaba en mis pies, mire al suelo y encontré a mi gatito, el gatito que había donado cuando me fui a Harvard, el Sr. Botas, eso me asusto ¿Seria su fantasma? Oh no, claro estaba soñando.

− ¡Bella! –grito una voz desde afuera, reconocí esa voz de inmediato, ¿mi madre? ¿Qué hacia ella en mi sueño? Mi sueño estaba tomando un rumbo extraño, abrí la puerta con cuidado y ¡Uf! Di un pequeño grito mientras el gato corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama.

-Mamá −trate de no reírme, mi madre tenía en toda su cara una crema verde, supuse que era aguacate como eso que te ponen en los spas solo que sin rodajas de pepino.

−Baja a desayunar−me pidió, mando, lo que hubiera hecho.

Aunque fuera un sueño mi madre parecía ser igualita, el subconsciente era tan fantástico, este era el único sueño que recordaba tan más parecido a la realidad, me bañe lo más rápido que pude. A la hora de vestirme encontré mi ropa en el closet todo ordenado, ahí estaba la ropa que solía poner, mis blusas, los pantalones y los zapatos, todo con aspecto juvenil. Casi me voy al piso al observarme en el espejo, mis facciones eran tan livianas, mi piel seguía clara, y mi cabello estaba largo.

Baje con pasos lentos hasta la cocina, mi madre estaba de espaldas pero podía verla moverse intentando que cada movimiento fuera perfecto, rodé los ojos ante eso.

−Buenos días mama− salude a mi madre quien estaba preparando el desayuno, oh no, ella era mala cocinando.

Escuche la risa sonora y gruesa de mi padre, cuando me voltee lo vi riendo mientras leía el periódico, le di los buenos días mientras me sentaba a su lado, que sueño más extraño enserio.

−Buenos días princesa−

Mi madre sirvió huevos fritos en tres platos, de pronto sentí un _deja vu_, esto ya había pasado una vez, hice una mueca por el aspecto del desayuno, incluso en mis sueños no se me antojaba nada que mi madre preparaba, sentí el olor, no sabía que en los sueños se pudiera tener el sentido del olfato o del tacto.

−Yo...debo−me empecé a excusar, pero era mala mintiendo como improvisando.

−Ir a la escuela−dijo mi padre, lo vi de reojo tenia la misma cara que yo−Es mas yo te llevo−dijo levantándose rápidamente para que mi madre ni siquiera discutiera, de cualquier manera no le quedo más remedio que quedarse callada porque en menos de un minuto ya estábamos fuera de la casa.

Sentí algunas gotitas cayendo sobre mi piel y dándome escalofríos, el agua estaba fría.

Mi papa comenzó a manejar, aun era temprano, nos habíamos salvado del desayuno.

Mire el camino por el cual nos dirigíamos, íbamos a ¿La preparatoria?, entonces no fue una excusa, yo en verdad iba a ir a la preparatoria, aquí había algo que no entendía, mire a mi papa confundida pero ni siquiera me hizo caso por estar al pendiente del camino.

Paro el auto dándome pauta para salir del carro, lo mire con preocupación, estuve a punto de decirle que yo ya me había graduado y que estudiaba en Harvard pero la vocecita cantarina (muy conocida) me detuvo. Además era un sueño, ¿Cierto?

−Hola señor Swan−saludo Alice a mi padre.

−Hola Alice−le dijo este−Que se diviertan en el museo−dijo antes de arrancar el auto e irse.

Me quede ahí parada entre asustada y preocupada.

Esto debería ser un sueño, otro absurdo sueño... a menos que este quedando loca, que no creía a menos que ser amiga de Alice ya estuviera causando consecuencias.

¿Alice? Observe a mi amiga, unos centímetros más alta que yo por sus botas, me observaba silenciosamente con su mirada de "¿Todo bien?", ¡Oh por dios Alice! ¿Desde cuándo mis sueños eran tan...realistas?

−Hola Bella−dijo esta.

− ¡Hola Alice! –le dije y la abrace, uf tenía más de dos meses sin verla pero como la extrañaba, claro que fue me confundió aun mas sentir su cuerpo, como si ella en verdad estuviera ahí físicamente.

−Vaya hoy estas feliz−dijo ella regresándome el abrazo.

− ¡Alice recoge los permisos!- mire a lo lejos a la profesora Mercedes, uf se veía igual que hace unos dos años.

Los alumnos empezaron a sacar unos papelitos, yo llevaba una mochila pequeña, la abrí y vi varios libros de sexto semestre, ¿Por qué estaba soñando exactamente ese día? encontré una hoja blanca doblada en un libro, lo desdoble y leí que era, era un permiso para ir al museo de Forks. Después de leer eso miles de recuerdos golpearon mi mente. Yo ya había ido ahí es mas ya había vivido este momento, mire a mi alrededor buscando respuestas.

Obviamente estaba en preparatoria, e iba a ir al museo, Alice se detuvo enfrente de mi pidiéndome la hoja, se lo di y se fue a buscar otros, busque rápidamente mi celular y lo encontré, en lo primero que me fije fue en la fecha, decía que era el año 2012, busque un lugar para sentarme porque empezaba a sentir que el aire me faltaba y estaba total mente desubicada, di con mi credencial de estudiante decía mi nombre y que tenía 17 años...

Alce mi vista y sentí que se me iba el aire por completo eso sin contar que sentía mi cabeza dándome vueltas, no, no estaba loca, tal vez esto era una cruel broma y luego seria transmitido en un canal de la televisión.

Para terminar, a lo lejos mi vista se dirigió a la de los chicos que llegaban con sus aires de desdén, vi a Tanya seguida de sus amigas, mire a los lados para relajarme pero no pude porque me tope _él_ y sus ojos verdes, trague en seco cuando lo vi mirándome igual o más fijamente que yo a él.

Rayos, se veía tan el...tan guapo...no, "Despierta Bella", "Despierta".

−Para vivir en un pueblo pequeño este es el museo más grande que hay en el mundo− Todo aire que me quedaba en mis pulmones fue soltado bruscamente cuando escuche la voz de Alice a mis espaldas, mi amiga rio suavemente por haberme asustado aunque ningún susto se comparaba con mi miedo de no saber que estaba sucediendo, él porque tenía 17 y si este era un sueño, ¡Porque se sentía tan real!

Bien, creo que sabía lo que vendría después de eso.

−Para conocer el lugar harán parejas y se les dará una motoneta−empezó a decir el encargado del Museo, ¡Lo sabia!

Alice se apego más a mí, pensando que íbamos a ser pareja pero ¡No!

−Ni se molesten en hacer equipos, en esta lista están sus parejas− dijo la maestra, entonces...

−La...-

−Odias, lo sé−interrumpí a Alice.

No me moleste en seguirla mientras iba a ver aquella lista, cuando regreso se veía molesto.

−Me toco con Jasper Hale−murmuro, me trague las ganas de decirle "ya lo sabía".

Y si, Jasper dio con mi amiga y se empezó a acercar a nosotras, sonreí porque ellos terminarían juntos aunque ellos aun no lo sabían, aun así recordé que este podría estar siendo un sueño y que esto no estaba sucediendo, después de decirle a Alice que Jasper me caía bien para aminorar su desagrado, cuando empezaron su pequeña discusión me fui hacia la lista, si mi sueño era tan perfecto...

−Ni te molestes en ver la lista− por un momento deje de respirar, ¿Por qué su voz tenía que causarme eso? Maldita voz aterciopelada perteneciente a Edward Cullen.

Aun así lo ignore, si es cierto no necesitaba ver la lista pero aun así lo hice, supongo que fueron calorías gastadas, el nombre de Edward aparecía al lado derecho del mío, lo que quería decir que estaríamos juntos por un tiempo, eso me puso muy nerviosa, lo menos que necesitaba era tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, "Despierta" me volví a insistir, pero nada, seguía ahí sintiendo su presencia, el frio, y oyendo a los alumnos.

¿A qué venía esto?, en los últimos dos nunca había soñado algo parecido, no había vuelto a soñar con él y ahora, el estaba a centímetros de mi y podía jurar estar sintiendo su aroma tan masculino, bueno al menos en mi sueño.

Nos dieron una motoneta roja, no me moleste en que el subiera primero y tampoco espere su orden de que subiera, subí tras de el, y no cruzamos ni una sola palabra hasta que pasamos enfrente de aquél dios azteca llamado Tlacoc, me puse tensa al recordar que por ese intercambiamos cuerpos.

−No de nuevo−susurro, aquí una ceja no estaba muy segura pero pude escuchar su susurro y estaba igual o más tenso que yo.

− ¿Dijiste algo? –le pregunte.

− ¿Yo? –antes de que dijera algo sarcástico me lo pensé bien, pero las ganas me ganaron.

− ¿No? Entonces supongo que fue el−dije señalando a la estatua esa, el me bajo la mano un poco nervioso, sentí su agarre, fue tan real que su roce me hizo creer por un momento que esto no era un sueño−No lo señales−me pidió.

−Tu dijiste "No de nuevo", ahora explícate−le ordene aunque de una manera sutil.

−No me creerías− dijo−No quiero que pienses que estoy loco−

Dijo yendo a la motoneta, lo seguí rápidamente y seguimos nuestro recorrido, pasamos por el camino de las almendras y vi a los demás dioses que ya conocía de vista. Pero no aguante más y grite haciendo que Edward párase a un lado y me viera preocupado. Si este era un sueño y todo era como hace dos años, ¿Por qué no habíamos peleado como lo solíamos hacer?

−Lo siento, estoy bien−le anuncie, ese grito me había ayudado aunque sea un poquito−ya puedes arrancar−le pedí.

"Despierta" intente una vez más, incluso cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

−No, no. Imposible−abrí mis ojos por inercia, no era necesario ser muy inteligente con solo repasar lo que había sucedido una vez, curiosamente en este año, en este día y en este lugar era fácil saber que la motoneta no arrancaba.

**Edward**

− ¿No arranca, cierto? –me pregunto como si lo supiera.

Negué asiéndole entender que no arrancaba, volví a intentarlo pero no sucedió nada en sus lugar empezó a salir humo con olor a quemado.

− ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto dudosa.

−No estoy loco, no estoy loco−dije, abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, me encontré con los ojos de Bella mirándome inquieta.

−Edward... –me llamo.

Me acerque a ella con cuidado, sus ojos se veían confundidos, y yo también lo estaba.

Recordaba este momento hace dos años a la perfección, cuando empezamos a discutir aparecieron aquellas viejitas pero ahora o al menos hasta este momento no habían dado señales de vida, esto no era un sueño y eso estaba más que claro.

−Tiene que ser un sueño−dijo o más bien suplico.

La mire detenidamente, se veía asustada, las ganas de abrazarla me carcomían y tuve que sentarme en el piso porque si no le daría un abrazo y estaba seguro que no sería bien recibido.

− ¿Por qué crees que es un sueño? –le pregunte.

−No deberías sentarte, tenemos que hacer arrancar esa cosa antes de que...-se quede callada, la mire interesado y me levante del suelo.

− ¿Antes de que? –insistí.

Ella negó rápidamente.

−No me creerías−dijo serenamente, curiosamente yo había utilizado esas mismas palabras.

−Hagamos un trato, tu terminas la oración y yo lo que no te quería decir antes−le propuse.

Nos miramos fijamente mientras ella pensaba, era en estos momentos en los que me gustaría ser un lector de mentes.

−Bien−acepto−Pero prométeme que no me dirás loca−asentí para darle seguridad, se veía dudosa−Creo que este es un sueño, me levante en el pasado, ¿Comprendes? –negué suavemente, no la entendía del todo−Esto ya había pasado, hace dos años. Se supone que debería de estar estudiando en Harvard o bueno en Londres porque fui a un intercambio, y mis padres están divorciados incluso Charlie se va a casar con Sue...y−levanto su vista hacia mí y se quedo en silencio.

− ¿Y? –quería que siguiera poniéndome al tanto de su vida porque eso me daba respuestas y me alegraba porque empezaba a darme cuenta de que yo tampoco estaba loco.

−No, nada−murmuro− ¿No crees que estoy loca? –

Yo negué rápidamente, le creía, nunca dude de ella.

−Te acabo de decir algo que suena realmente anormal, ¿Y tú me crees? –me miro sorprendida y sarcástica.

Yo reí suavemente−Bella, juntos nada es normal−

Se quedo en silencio mientras se sonrojaba.

−Esto no es un sueño Bella, no estamos soñando−

− ¿No estamos soñando? ¿Tú también...? –

−Si yo también estoy en el pasado, y por la manera en que me despertó Emmett puedo asegurarte que esto no es un sueño−le dije suavemente para impedir que comenzara a gritar a llorar.

Algún día le daría la revancha a Emmett por despertarme con agua fría.

−Es un sueño− dijo mas para ella, tan terca y testaruda.

−No lo es−le dije sin afán de molestarla.

−Sí, lo es−dijo contrariada.

−No es un sueño – nos volteamos hacia la voz.

−Pero sí lo es−dijo la segunda voz.

Detrás de nosotros estaban las ancianitas que de alguna manera sabían de lo que hablábamos.

* * *

**Si, sé que me quieren linchar (risas) pero tengo una buena xD esta semana fue lo que le sigue de pesada, pues tuve exposiciones, proyectos y exámenes que gracias a dios ya aprobé. Y para disfrutar de mi semana libre les traigo este capítulo, vaya que batallé un poquito. Saludos…! Dejen un comentario, es mi única paga y Agreguen mi pagina de FaceBook, está en mi perfil :D**


	6. Pasos hacia atras

**Perdón**** por la tardanza pero no había podido subir el capitulo por falta de tiempo, no pretendo dar escusas, solo lo siento, en Verdad,nos vemos abajo y ahora...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Pasos hacia atrás

"Si el presente juzga al pasado, perderá el futuro".

**Edward**

−_Es un sueño− dijo mas para ella, tan terca y testaruda._

−_No lo es−le dije sin afán de molestarla._

−_Sí, lo es−dijo contrariada._

−_No es un sueño – nos volteamos hacia la voz._

−_Pero sí lo es−dijo la segunda voz._

_Detrás de nosotros estaban las ancianitas que de alguna manera sabían de lo que hablábamos._

Aproveche ese momento para acercarme mas a Bella, ambos nos miramos y luego nos volvimos de nuevo hacia a aquellas ancianitas, tan difíciles de olvidar. Era increíble la sensación que tenia al verlas, como si las conociera−bueno, si las conocía− pero esto era a otro nivel mas...emocional. La primera más baja que la otra y de ojos verdes, increíblemente se veían radiantes, audaces, probablemente no pasaban de los 50, la segunda de ojos cafés y su mirada vivaz. Dieron un paso hacia nosotros rompiendo la distancia que de por si no era mucha.

−Es bueno verlos de nuevo−Hablo la primera de manera dulce.

Se veían inofensivas pero recordando lo que había pasado con lo de los anillos, mi cuerpo y todo eso, me sentí preocupado.

−Creo que ellos no piensan lo mismo−la segunda nos sonrió un poco divertida y ofendida.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Quiénes son? –pregunte suavemente, sin ánimos de ofenderlas.

Era nuestra oportunidad de saber porque estaban ahí, de conocer su versión y porque nos perseguían−de alguna u otra manera− se dieron una mirada de cómplices, al parecer ellas si se conocían y muy bien, no podía dejar de mirar a la de ojos verdes, como años atrás y reitero se me hacía muy, muy conocida por sus facciones.

−Yo soy_ E_, y ella es_ M_, es todo lo que podemos decirles, por ahora− ella me sonrió y me sentí sobrecogido, iba a hablar pero me interrumpió –Y tendrá que bastarles con eso−completó con satisfacción.

− ¿Podrían explicarnos sobre este sueño? –murmuro Bella.

Hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, se veía un poco nerviosa pero manteniéndose a raya, era seguro que tendría muchas preguntas.

−Claro cariño, pero hay un pequeño detalle esto no es sueño, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta, has sentido, has escuchado, tus cinco sentidos están alerta. En un sueño, eso no sucede− "M" trato de explicarle a Bella, fue en vano, ella seguía recelosa.

−Es imposible −dijo.

−Edward, demuéstrale que no está soñando− pase por alto que ellas sabían mi nombre, mire a Bella que huyo de mi vista, ¿Demostrarle que esto era real? , dude un poco, pero al final me acerque a ella y le di un pellizco, no tan fuerte pero la hizo estremecerse y mirarme con molestia.

− ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –se quejo.

−Ella dijo que te lo demostrarla−me excuse lentamente, mirándola con arrepentimiento.

Miramos a las ancianitas que se veían con confusión y exasperación, al final fue E quien rompió el silencio.

−Bueno, yo imagine que tal vez la besarías, ¡No que la pellizcaras! – abrí mi boca con sorpresa, Bella se sonrojo y se veía más incómoda no la culpaba, no era para menos de haber podido yo también me hubiera sonrojado.

−Bien no es un sueño, ¿Qué es lo que saben? –volvió a preguntar Bella levemente ruborizada.

−Nosotras los trajimos aquí−explico "E".

− ¡¿Cómo?! –Pregunto Bella rompiendo su paciencia.

− ¿Por qué? –Pregunte yo– ¿Nos volverán a cambiar...de cuerpo? –volví a preguntar tartamudeando.

Ambas negaron y solté un suspiro más tranquilo.

−No, eso ya está muy copiado− no sabía si reír o molestarme, no estaban muy serias que digamos y por la cara de Bella ella pensaba lo mismo, al fin de unos segundos "M" continuo su narración un poco más entusiasta−Ustedes tuvieron un accidente en el auto, ¿Lo recuerdan? –

Asentí, recordando el momento justo del choque, incluso ahora sentía una fuerte opresión en mi cabeza.

−Entiendo, pero ustedes no tienen derecho en hacernos sus títeres−hable.

Los rostros de las tres mujeres a mi alrededor cambiaron drásticamente. El ambiente se volvió muy silencioso, Bella carraspeo un poco llamando la atención.

− ¿Estamos muertos? –pregunto, ellas negaron rápidamente.

−Siguen vivos, están inconscientes, se golpearon las cabezas por el accidente, afortunadamente nada grave, se despertaran en al menos dos días. Por otro lado, podríamos decir que en este "lugar" no se mide igual, eso sería demasiado tiempo aquí. Además, ustedes podrán sentir que están aquí físicamente−Bueno no estábamos muertos...

− ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaríamos aquí?-pregunte ahora más lento para que no lo tomaran groseramente.

−Depende−dijo_ M_.

− ¿Depende? ¿De qué? –Bella se veía muy pálida.

−De...-

−Ustedes lo sabrán− interrumpió_ E_ a su amiga.

Era como si estuvieran planeando algo o ya lo tuvieran planeado, supongo que traernos _aquí _era el primer paso. De nuevo sin querer me sentí como un títere. Volver a revivir a partir de este día significa algo, tal vez era una nueva oportunidad para no cometer errores. Mire a Bella. Si nunca hubiéramos cambiado de cuerpos, ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Nos hubiéramos seguido insultando?

−Si esto es el pasado, ¿lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer interfería con nuestro presente?–pregunto Bella.

−Solo si ustedes quieren−inquirió_ E_.

No entendí eso de "solo si ustedes quieren" pero preferí no preguntar, por el momento me quedaría con esa duda.

−una pregunta mas−empezó Bella− ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? ¿Por qué a nosotros?-

Yo también mire a las señoras esperando una respuesta lógica.

−Porque ustedes son especiales−dijo _M_ con un brillo en los ojos, ¿Cariño, tal vez? Eso me hizo volver a pensar que si las conocíamos y tenía que averiguar de dónde−Esta es su segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicien. Hagan las cosas bien, y olviden las barreras. Pero sobre todo no cometan más errores, no queremos volver a cambiarlos de cuerpo, ¿Verdad? –murmuro suavemente y con voz dulce, se le hicieron unas arruguitas suaves al rededor de sus ojos conforme de su reciente explicación. Bella y yo negamos.

−Tenemos que irnos, pero nos volveremos a ver−dijo _E_ como si fuera un juramento, se acerco a mí y esta vez no me aleje, podría confiar en ella, eso sentía. Me abrazo y aunque no sentí nada especial con ese acto, me sentí bien al devolvérselo.

El ruido de una motoneta nos alerto, eran Alice y Jasper. Cuando volvimos la vista hacia nuestras _nuevas amigas_ ellas habían vuelto a desaparecer y en su lugar en el piso, brillaban casi lastimosamente el par de anillos color dorado, Bella me miro como pidiéndome permiso para tomarlos, asentí y los levanto. Me pasó uno de ellos y silenciosamente le dije "Hola" al anillo, vaya firma la de las abuelitas, ellas sí que sabían cómo meterse en nuestras cabezas.

− ¡Hey chicos! –Chillo Alice alucinada de vernos, ella y Jasper ya estaban sucios, si, con lodo, porque todo a partir de ese día todo se repetiría, no había de otra este era el pasado.

− ¿Se les echo a perder la motoneta? –Pregunto Jasper, parando la motoneta a un lado.

Me acerque a la motoneta y como lo imagine, la motoneta empezó a sonar, funcionaba de nuevo. Nuestros amigos nos miraban sin entender.

− ¿Por qué están sucios? –Bella desvió la pregunta que tal vez Alice hubiera hecho.

−Intente manejar la motoneta, al menos valió la pena−se alzo de hombros, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper mirar al suelo, ya luego le preguntaría que paso, en el pasado nunca le pregunte y el no me contó Pero era verdad que esta segunda oportunidad nos sería útil.

Nos subimos cada quien a su motoneta y terminamos el recorrido juntos, con Alice fue más divertido. Por desgracia y solo para la mía al llegar donde estaban los alumnos fui jalado por Tanya, ella no me dio tiempo ni para despedirme, y lo último que recuerdo de Bella era que su cara estaba algo dolida. Eso me hizo sentir mal, ¿Seria por Tanya? , deje de prestarle atención a la chica y esbocé una sonrisa, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Bella aun me quisiera?

**Bella**

−Bella−murmuro Alice, suspire− ¡Bella! –volvió a insistir, negué frenéticamente.

−Ya déjalo Alice−le pedí.

−Bien−dijo entre dientes.

Pero algo me decía que no se quedaría así mi amiga iba a seguir insistiendo, pero no le podía decir: "No me la vas a creer pero vengo del pasado, unas viejitas nos trajeron de nuevo" bufe " ahh y en ese pasado Edward y yo fuimos novios".

Hice una mueca, Edward, ese... ¡Se había ido con Tanya! E incluso sonreía mientras la escuchaba, no era una buena señal, ¿Y si, Tanya lo enredaba? Bueno eso no debería de importarme el era libre de hacer su vida como mejor prefiriera, y estábamos aquí para no cometer los mismos errores, tal vez lo mejor es que este con Tanya. Tal vez siempre fue mejor que saliera con ella, con suerte y a la larga la rubia madurara un poco.

_"¿A quién quieres engañar, Bella?_" Me pregunto mi conciencia_ "Estas celosa"_ hizo hincapié de nuevo mi conciencia, ni siquiera mi conciencia me dejaba en paz, no estaba celosa, no debía de estarlo.

...

Era el tercer día desde que me habían enviado en "este lugar", fue fácil ajustarme o fingir acostumbrarme a la vida que tuve no hace muchos años atrás, mi vida nunca fue tan entretenida así que mi rutina siempre consistía en lo mismo, ir a la escuela, estudiar, hacer deberes y dormir, al menos si Alice no tenía algún plan pero ahora...me daba cuenta de que mi vida de adolescente fue realmente monótona aunque tal vez era por ser la segunda vez que la vivía.

Me levante de la cama, pase mis dedos entre mi cabello y me metí a la ducha, me relaje al sentir en agua tibia en mi cuerpo, por ese momento olvide lo que me preocupaba realmente, cuando salí del baño casi me resbalo de la sorpresa.

− ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Le grite al chico que me miraba ceñudo, me sonroje cuando me di cuenta que me examinaba con la mirada, rápidamente se dio la vuelta dándome privacidad para vestirme porque solo estaba tapada con la toalla de bañ había entrado por mi ventana, era lo mas lógico Cuando me sentí presentable regrese a la habitación, antes de encararlo seré la puerta con seguro.

− ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto acercándose a mí.

Respire profundamente, el corazón me latía rápidamente, estaba nerviosa ante su cercanía en cualquier momento me sonrojaría, su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado como de costumbre y mirada era casi como un arma, me dejaba totalmente nerviosa y desubicada, odiaba ese efecto.

−Bien, ¿Cómo estas tu? –remato.

− ¿Estás aquí solo para preguntarme como estoy? –pregunte divertida, tratando de alejarme un poco de él con el pretexto de ir por un abrigo al armario. "¿Qué esperabas que estuviera aquí porque te quiere y te perdona por botarlo?" Mi vaga mente me hizo recordar la situación en que habíamos acabado, suspire y regrese mi vista a él.

−Realmente no−acepto con una sonrisa ladeada−Necesitaba verte− ¡Suficiente! Respira Bella –eh...para hablar contigo, tu sabes, necesito alguien que me mantenga cuerdo y que no se me olvide que esto es una cruel broma de _M_ y _E_ y que al final todo volverá a la normalidad− demasiado tarde, estaba sin palabras.

Asentí un poco ida –Estas cuerdo− asegure.

−He estado pensado−empezó, rodé los ojos−Bella hablo enserio deja el sarcasmo−lo mire apenada−_ellas_ dijeron que estábamos aquí para hacer las cosas bien y creo que se a lo que se referían−lo mire con cautela, quise descifrar su mirada pero no encontré nada−pienso que se refería a _nosotros_−

Con la mención de _nosotros_ todo perdió sentido. Me sentí muy mal pero intente ocultarlo, nunca pensé que terminar con el fuera tan difícil cuando termine con todo imagine que todo tendría su recompensa pero no de esta manera, a lo mejor había hecho mal las cosas, a lo mejor entre nosotros hubiera otra oportunidad para hacer lo correcto.

−Tú y yo nunca debimos...creo que, ¡Diablos!-protesto.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular.

−Tú y yo no debimos conocernos, entiendo−murmure suavemente.

Me sentí muy mal, supongo que mi miedo se había hecho presente y que el se había dado cuenta que lo nuestro había sido un error, todo eso me hizo sentir nauseas y me sentí dolida.

Sin embargo esto era mi culpa y lo sabía, ¿Recompensa? No había nada de eso, había tirado por la borda una relación que hubiera sido la más importante y especial para mí, yo misma había roto mi corazón, no sería más egoísta una vez decidí por ambos esta era mi oportunidad para mejorar mis antiguas decisiones, lo dejaría seguir y que rehiciera su vida, el se merecía ser feliz y yo...lo intentaría.

A partir de eso ya no podíamos seguir hablando, yo porque no encontraba mi voz y el porqué parecía que no sabía que decir.

−Creo que debes irte−le sugerí.

−Creo que si−acepto.

Sin embargo seguía ahí sin mover un solo musculo, eso no estaba ayudando necesitaba que él se fuera para aclarar mi mente, para buscar que hacer ahora y no sé, tal vez para llorar.

−Edward... –me queje suavemente.

El asintió.

−Lo sé−se acerco demasiado rápido que el aire abandono mis pulmones ante esa sorpresa, me abrazo de un modo tan...torpe y cariñoso que se lo devolví aun sabiendo que ese abrazo era de despedida, eso era todo. Adiós a todo.

−Adiós−le dije, fue una sorpresa que mi voz hubiera sido lo suficientemente clara.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

−Adiós−

Y sus palabras sellaron nuestra despedida...

* * *

**¡Feliz día internacional de la mujer!**

En fin ¿Que les pareció? si se que es cortito pero créanme trate de alargarlo y no se pudo porque quería que acabara así :D, gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y alertas e Inbox, no siempre puedo responderlos pero lo intento, y bueno** Acabo de subir una nueva historia: " I Needed You To Yo" y me gustaría que pasaran a leerla porque es especial para mi :D .**Bueno nos vemos para la próxima espero les haya gustado nos vemos el domingo o lunes, agreguen mi pagina (en perfil).Saludos.


	7. Caminos Diferentes

Caminos diferentes

"La vida nos propone diferentes caminos de los cuales tú podrás elegir el tuyo, tú decides tu futuro y tu destino"

* * *

Alice había pasado a recogerme el sábado a las nueve de la mañana para irnos a Port Ángeles a comprar ropa, zapatos y algunos accesorios, sin embargo esta el pequeñísimo dato de que todo era para mí, en sus palabras, mi ropa ya estaba más vieja y desgastada que mi edición más actual de "cumbres borrascosas" y mi madre estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Supongo que no me quedo de otra que aceptar, además pasaba tiempo con Alice antes...antes de que también en este _lugar, _o _ dimensión_ Alice se fuera a Francia a estudiar.

− ¿Viste la blusa que traía esa chica de rosa? –me pregunto Alice, disimuladamente mire a la chica un poco menos lejos de lo que creí, tenía una blusa rosa con un escote muy bajo, el rosa era demasiado neón. Asentí a dirección de Alice –Fue de la temporada pasada, vez porque es importante actualizar tu guardarropas, nunca sabrás si te encontraras a un crítico de moda−inquirió mi amiga, podría decirse algo ofendida de parte de todas las personas fashionistas del mundo.

−Vamos Alice, tal vez es de la temporada pasada pero se le ve bien−la defendí sin mucho éxito, pero si me gane un monologo de la moda.

Estábamos en la sección de ropa interior en una tienda que tenía unos precios algo elevados, no es que fuera tacaña pero por la calidad de la tela no pagaría ni 20 dólares y por primera vez Alice coincidió conmigo, solo terminamos comprando ropa interior y comprar con tu amiga no es nada divertido y menos si te da consejos de como presumirlos y para eso es necesario un chico.

−Vaya Bella, no te has quejado en todo el santo día− dijo Alice, me limite a hacer una mueca, quería quejarme pero se sentía muy bien estar con mi amiga y no era sarcasmo, supongo que solo estaba aprovechando esta segunda oportunidad−últimamente estas algo diferente, no sé que es ¡Pero me gusta! –festejo jalándome a la siguiente tienda.

−Alice tengo hambre−le dije casi infantilmente.

−Yo también pero... –miro la tienda y luego me miro con unos ojitos muy tiernos − ¡La ultima tienda porfis, porfis, porfis! –

Suspire−bien, pero la ultima−

− ¡Yeih! –canto Alice adentrándose en la tienda como si de una bailarina se tratase, reí un poco, ya extrañaba ese caminar suyo.

La seguí no tan de cerca, comencé a tomar mi tiempo mirando algunas prendas, había una blusa menta que me llamo la atención tenía unas letras muy brillantes de color dorado en el que rezaba una pequeña frase, me pregunto quién compraría una blusa que dijera " It's not too late", ¿Demasiado tarde, para qué?, a decir verdad yo la compraría necesitaba algo como esa frase.

−Esa blusa me gusta, igual el color, wow Bell's me sorprendes−dijo Alice mirándome con aprobación, uh...a lo mejor ser amiga de una duende fashionista ya me estaba afectando...

…

Entramos a una tienda de comida rápida, pedimos hamburguesas, papas y refrescos.

−Así que... ¿Has visto a Jacob? – esa pregunta hizo que me atragantara.

¡Vaya!

Habían pasado años sin preguntarme por Jacob Black, demasiado. No tenía idea de que había sido de él desde que...Cullen lo asusto en el tiempo que él era yo.

−Pues no−susurre.

− ¿Estás bien?, puedes confiar en mí−Alice me miraba con preocupación, supongo que era porque era en estas fechas en que descubrí al moreno en la cama con Leah y eso sería recientemente, esto de las cosas pasadas no eran lo mío, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era Jacob Black físicamente.

−Estoy bien−dije.

El que no recuerda, olvida. Fácil y simple.

Lo difícil estaba cuando recordabas cada momento vivido y aunque sabias que lo tenías que olvidar, eso no ocurría.

**Edward**

−...y entonces yo le dije: " Muévete tonta que los espejos solo le sirven a las chicas bonitas", pobre chica, se desilusionó mucho y salió corriendo del baño...-

Tanya hablaba hasta por los codos y lo peor del asunto todo lo que decía era vanidoso, feo, egoísta, no era como Victoria que aunque hablaba igual de largo que ella lo que decía si era importante e incluso divertido, o Bella, ella era tímida pero nada superficial y su voz era suave.

−Eddy, ¡Escúchame! –grito Tanya, su grito se pudo haber escuchado hasta por diez metros a la redonda, ya me imagino a Emmett riendo al otro lado de la pared, llevarla a mi casa había sido una idea más que estúpida, lo más seguro es que mi madre le prohibiera su regreso.

−Te estoy escuchando−le dije.

−Como decía...-

Bien, al menos la escuchaba hasta que empezó a hablar pero no era mi culpa.

Meterme de lleno a la relación que tenía en _este_ _lugar_ con Tanya fue una estupidez, y lo más seguro era que este fuera mi castigo.

−Tanya estoy de acuerdo contigo, no es que quiera correrte pero son las cinco de la tarde, no quiero que te vayas muy de noche puede ser peligroso−dije con una sonrisa fingida de cariño.

−Oh, Eddy tan caballeroso siempre− Oh, Tanya tan olvidadiza siempre, bufe mentalmente. Odiaba su _Eddy._

La acompañe hasta la salida de la casa y cuando me iba a besar fingí estornudar, era de ley fingiría tener un virus contagioso para que no lo volviera a intentar hacer. Cuando sus tacones chillones color blanco salieron del límite de la casa juro que escuche a mi madre soltaba un respiro de tranquilidad, claro ella siempre sería demasiado educada para decirme que Tanya no le agradaba.

−Qué pena que se fuera tu novia, ya casi estaba la cena lista−dijo mi madre.

Noticia de último minuto, Esme Cullen era una perfecta mentirosa. La risa de Emmett resonó por toda la habitación indicando que eso ni él se la había creído.

−Si es una pena−dije−Subiré a mi habitación−le indique dándole una sonrisa ladina que yo sabía ella amaba por ser mi madre.

En medio camino escuche como mi madre regañaba a Emmett por reírse cuando estaba hablando, reí al escuchar a Emmett quejarse y decirle que si quería unas clases para aprender a mentir el podría ser su profesor, volví a reír, mi familia era muy...especial.

Al llegar a mi habitación di un vistazo al alrededor, ya había olvidado los discos que deje en Forks al irme a Londres, encendí el minicomponente y la música comenzó a llenar la habitación. Me tire a la cama y trate de relajarme, poco me duro el placer cuando Emmett literalmente tiro la puerta de mi habitación.

− ¿Qué...? –empecé a preguntarle a Emmett.

−Escucha esto, tu, yo y Jasper, salida hoy –dijo entusiasmado, negué−Oh, vamos necesitas diversión y Tanya te tiene demasiado cansado, y no lo niegues−

−Tal vez me tiene cansado pero he madurado, eso de ligar ya no es lo mío−le dije, sus ojos negros se volvieron brillantes de diversión y termino riéndose de mi hasta rodar por el piso, lo deje burlarse hasta que su respiración paro con su risa, ¡Qué gran hermano!-Estoy hablando enserio−rectifique.

−Pues...tú te lo pierdes−dijo intentando convencerme− ¿Seguro que no iras? –asentí, no iría− ¿Seguro?, ¿Segurito?, ¿Seguro segurito? –

− ¡Emmett, largo!-

−Amargado−dijo por lo bajo.

− ¡Te escuche! –dije.

Y pensar que el destino de Emmett estaba ligado con el Rosalie Hale, será digno verlo anunciando su compromiso con Rose, estar con él el día de la boda, supongo que sería bueno recordar que hubo un tiempo en que ambos ligábamos a una chica cada día.

…

Para Marie y Elizabeth era exasperante que a pesar de hacerles las cosas más fáciles a sus nietos estos estuvieran tan ciegos como para no verlos y aprovecharlos, eran inteligentes pero en cuestiones de aprender sobre la vida eran unos completos novatos. Si una vez lo lograron, podían hacerlo de nuevo.

**...**

**Bella**

Camine rápidamente por el pasillo hasta mi siguiente clase pero me detuve en la puerta, aun era temprano y no tenía valor para entrar y toparme con eso ojos esmeralda. Historia se había convertido en una tortura más que evidente, poco a poco el aula se comenzó a llenar y termine entrando y tomando mi lugar, Alice llego dando unos cuantos saltos y se sentó cerca de mí.

No faltaba mucho para el cumpleaños de Alice, habíamos estado viendo algunos detalles y es que su fiesta seria "¡Una bomba!" (Sus palabras, no las mías). Hoy iríamos a Port Ángeles a recoger su vestido, mi madre no estaba nada feliz, tenía miedo que esa fiesta no fuera decente, ¿Pero qué fiesta adolescente lo es?, además según recuerdo Alice le ponía alcohol al ponche.

La clase termino y los alumnos despejaron el salón como si una bombo fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, Alice se fue a su clase y yo camine con Ángela−una compañera− a la siguiente clase que compartía con ella, según recuerdo ella y Ben eran novios. En el pasillo como la mayoría del tiempo desde hace una semana me topaba con Edward, no hablábamos y si era posible ni nos mirábamos, no me gustaba mirarlo pues siempre estaba acompañado de Tanya.

Tanya, esa chica era tan falsa pero Edward la había elegido para seguir con su vida y además era muy mala con algunas personas, el aunque no se veía feliz con eso parecía aguantarlo pues no decía ni pio. A veces me preguntaba si el Edward egocéntrico e idiota estaba regresando. Yo no estaba feliz hasta ahora no me había adaptado a comenzar a vivir sin esos recuerdos que aun tenía guardado y dado el hecho de que era mi vecino, era aun mas difícil.

− ¡Bella! ¡Bella! –canto Mike moviendo sus manos de una rara manera para llamar mi atención, algunos chicos se reían de él incluso Ángela soltó una risita por lo bajo− ¡Bella, Bella! –suspire.

−Nos vemos adentro−se despidió Ángela de mi−Suerte−agrego con una sonrisa de apoyo, claro estamos hablando de Mike, no necesitaba suerte necesitaba un milagro para que al fin entendiera que nunca iba a salir con él. Aunque tal vez podía intentarlo, "¡Pero no con él!" (Dijo mi conciencia, algo asustada)

−Hola Mike−salude tranquilamente.

−Me preguntaba, ¿Qué harás este fin de semana? ¿Quisieras ir al cine, conmigo? –pregunto poniendo esa carita suya que aparte de no ser tierna, asustaba un poquito, lo mire con una disculpa y negué.

−Lo siento tengo planes con Alice− el iba a abrir la boca de nuevo−Pero yo te avisaré cuando pueda−.

− ¡Bien!, ¡Tú búscame! ¡Estoy libre todos los días! –dijo, si no lo dudaba. Vi como se alejaba esperanzado y entre al aula dando algunos tropezones.

**...**

Me fui directo al estacionamiento y me senté a un lado del auto de Alice, me había mandado un mensaje pidiéndome que la esperase pues el maestro de Historia le había pedido su presencia; había mucho frio a pesar de tener un abrigo grueso, este podía ser un buen momento para tener algo caliente que tomar.

− ¡Eddy! –Reconocí esa voz, es que era inconfundible la voz chillona de Tanya.

"Edward odia ese apodo" pensé, si para mi desgracia aun lo recordaba. Edward y su _novia_ estaban a unos metros de mí, los suficientes para escuchar su plática sumamente incomoda−para mí−, por suerte ellos no me veían ¡Alice, date prisa!

Escuche unos tacones resonar cerca, eran propiedad de Alice Brandon, no podía estar más feliz de que apareciera, aunque ella no se veía para nada feliz, mire un poco más lejos y Jasper venia tras de ella con el semblante tranquilo y no sé... ¿Esperanzado?, el se fue con su amigo y Alice se acerco a mí.

− ¿Estás bien, Alie? –le pregunte.

Se alzo de hombros−Estuve a punto de reprobar Historia y ahora tengo un tutor rubio, ¿Tu qué crees? – Alice nunca estaba de mal humor, que lo estuviera en ese momento no era bueno.

− ¿Jasper Hale? –ella asintió.

Le quito la alarma a su auto, le di una mirada a los chicos que estaban un poco lejos mas no esperaba que ellos estuvieran mirando a nuestra dirección, entre rápidamente al auto y deje que Alice se desestresará manejando violentamente.

Tal vez ahora estuviera molesta pero a la larga le agradecería al profesor. Tal parecía que aunque ella y Jasper no se iban a conocer del modo anterior si se iban a conocer, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez el destino si existe y que hay muchos caminos para llegar en el no solo uno, pero entonces, ¿Cuál era el camino indicado para llegar al mío?

−Lo siento Bell's, pero es que ¡Uff maldita historia! –dijo exasperada−Lo siento, hoy no soy buena compañía−

−Me doy cuenta−dije sonriendo, aceptando sus disculpas.

−Nos vemos mañana−se despidió, salí del auto y entre corriendo a la casa antes de que la lluvia se intensificara más.

Mi madre hablaba por teléfono, sin saludarla subí a mi habitación tire mis cosas en la cama y termine soltando un largo suspiro. Y ahora ¿Qué hare?, no había nada interesante que hacer, ¿Estudiar? Increíblemente había perdido esa habito, tome mi edición de cumbres borrascosas y lo comencé a leer.

− ¡Cariño adivina quien vino a verte! –grito mi madre abriendo la puerta no exactamente de la mejor manera, la mire con el ceño fruncido − ¡Jacob! –dijo como si fuera un milagro, o alguien importante. Mamá quería a Jacob, para ella él era el mejor partido de todo Forks.

−No lo quiero ver−murmure, gran error se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

− ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –se acerco a mí, traque en seco mientras me sentí desprotegida. Había olvidado que ella nunca me escuchaba−Escucha no se que le hiciste a Jacob perno no voy a permitir que por _tu_ culpa termine esa relación, te maquilla un poco y bajas− me quede muda con su pequeña y muy directa amenaza, asentí sintiendo pequeña a sus palabras.

Y me encontré triste al recordar que esa era mi madre haciéndome mal porque ella estaba siendo infeliz, sin duda en los últimos años el divorcio le había sido liberal. Siempre me hice lo que ella quiso porque se supone que era lo mejor, no ahora.

Baje torpemente a la sala y mi mama estaba hablando con Jacob casi fluidamente, era extraño volver a verlo, su tez morena y ojos negros serian interesantes si no me hubiera engañado con Leah, mis pasos llamaron la atención de ambos, mi madre se veía realmente satisfecha con mi decisión, se fue con el pretexto de dejarnos solas.

−Bella−me saludo el chico.

Deje que me diera un beso en la mejilla, el daño ya estaba hecho y ahora en retrospectiva ya no me dolía, ya no me era importante su error. Se le hizo raro que me dejara, a lo mejor pensó que lo iba a golpear, tal vez debería de hacerlo por mi dignidad del pasado y bueno si me quejaba con el por haberme sido infiel probablemente me saldría con "Es tu culpa, tu no quisiste acostarte conmigo". Me quede en silencio.

−Oye nena, tenemos que hablar, fui un estúpido pero no quiero que esto se acabe así−dijo acercándose más a mi rostro, me aleje por incomodidad, el no fue era de hablar era mas de tocar y eso me incomodaba al solo recordarlo.

−Es verdad, fuiste un estúpido –murmure concordando con él, eso le dolió un poco tal vez pensó que lo iba a negar.

−Pero es que tu...- ahí iba.

−Espera campeón, yo no tengo la culpa de tu erros, yo no te dije "acuéstate con Leah" y mucho menos te obligue a hacerlo− vaya se sintió bien decirlo y se sintió mejor saber que estaba cerrando esa etapa que nunca cerré.

−Lo acepto, pero nena, perdóname−pidió.

"No caigas en sus juegos"

−No puedo−

−Por favor, nena, te amo−

Y ahí estaba la palabra, todo el aire se salió de mis pulmones, ahí estaba la palabra que él decía para que lo perdonara, lo utilizo para pedirme que fuera su novia, para que le prestara dinero y lo estaba utilizando para que lo perdonara.

¿Debería de darle otra oportunidad? No se la merecía pero...Edward estaba con Tanya, yo también debía seguir adelante y ahí estaba Jacob, pidiéndome una oportunidad y tal vez no sentía ya nada por el pero el también merecía una segunda oportunidad, o al menos el intento.

**...**

− ¿Qué? ¡Que! –grito Marie más que confundida, estaba irritada y molesta, su nieta no debió perdonar a ese chico que aunque era apuesto no era para ella, se veía desde lejos pero claro tenía que meterse su nuera, Renee. Esa mujer que después hacer infeliz a su hijo con sus impertinencias ahora estaba manejando la vida de su nieta.

Pero no se lo iba a permitir así como que su nombre era Marie Swan.

…

**Edward**

Tenía apretado el volante del auto con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, mis pies se movían violentamente y mis dientes estaban apretados. Estaba utilizando todo mi auto-control para no salir y golpear a ese chucho que no soltaba a Bella, mire al cielo pidiendo que se fuera porque mi auto-control no duraría demasiado y no quería que Bella me odiara.

Maldito chucho.

Malditos celos.

¡Y maldito yo!

A todo esto ¿Por qué Bella había regresado con Jacob?

¿Lo quería...?

* * *

**Si lo sé, me odian es exasperante que los aleje en vez de que los acerque pero, paciencia chicas, Amor y paz (risas) ¡Pero bueno ojala que lo hayan disfrutado! Capitulo largo por mi antigua demora, nos vemos el miércoles. Saludos y lindo inicio de semana.**

**¡Comenten!**


	8. Aun Hay Algo De Amor

**Quizás aun hay algo de amor**

**Edward**

Historia.

Me encontraba sentado en el aula de historia observando desde la ventana de vidrio como la lluvia se intensificaba mas y mas, no es que fuera interesante pero no había nada mas a que prestarle atención, nada hasta que ella entro al aula y se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar, sabía que Bella sentía mi mirada porque se veía incomoda y desee que se volteara y posara sus ojos por un momento en mí, pero nunca paso.

Había pasado siete días, una semana exactamente en la que despertamos en este lugar y en este año, las cosas no habían sido fáciles tal vez porque yo las manipulaba de ese modo. Tanya parecía feliz a mi lado y yo solo estaba esperando el momento en que fuera ella quien terminara conmigo, sin embargo cada vez parecía más feliz al seguir siendo la novia de Edward Cullen.

Di una mirada rápida a su dirección, su cabello formaba una cortina que me impedía ver sus gestos mientras prestaba atención a clases, ella tampoco prestaba atención porque estaba escribiendo o garabateando en su cuaderno cuando nadie más lo hacía. Volví a prestarle atención al profesor o fingir hacerlo porque constantemente miraba el reloj esperando que la clase terminara, y no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

−Brandon y Whitlock –llamo el profesor buscando con la mirada a los chicos−Quédense un momento, los demás pueden retirarse−ordeno.

Ni siquiera tuvo que volver a decirlo de nuevo para que el salón quedara vacio, me tome mi tiempo para salir, esperaría a Jasper pero no contaba con que Bella estaba esperando a su amiga en la puerta, nos miramos y activamos cierta tensión, por mi parte no quería dejar de mirarla pero tampoco quería incomodarla, varias veces nos miramos ella siempre era la primera en romper esa miradas aunque no estaba seguro de si ella se me quedaba mirando o yo a ella.

Tenía cierta envidia por Jasper, el tenia la suerte que muchos quisieran yo incluido, su relación con María había terminado hace unos días y aunque no le fue del todo bien ahora la chica no lo perseguía a todos lados e incluso le había dejado de reclamar. Ahora mi amigo estaba soltero y dispuesto a conocer más a fondo a Alice, estaba feliz de ser su tutor y de pasar tiempo con ella.

¿Qué rayos? ¡Tenia a Bella enfrente! Podía intentar hacer una plática tal vez me ignoraría pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

−Entonces, ¿Cómo te ha ido? –pregunte.

Bella se sorprendió en que la hablara, yo también lo hubiera estado si ella hubiera roto el hielo primero.

−Bien−contesto − ¿Y a ti? –

Mal, de hecho.

−Bien, estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a lo extraño de la situación−le explique.

−Te entiendo es difícil, aun me es raro ver a mis padres juntos aunque pelen, tu sabes sobre eso−murmuro, hizo una mueca mientras hablaba sobre sus padres.

Era verdad yo sabía cómo era la relación de sus padres en casa, yo también había vivido eso cuando estaba en su lugar y si siendo un desconocido había sido difícil no quiero imaginarme como estaba siendo para ella escucharlos pelear hasta porque Charlie no debía de comer galletas.

−Si alguna vez quieres hablar sobre eso−dije un poco inseguro−dime, tal vez me salte a tu ventana, como antes−.

Pero no me pudo decir nada porque nuestros amigos salieron del salón, Alice nos miro a su amiga y a mi extrañada de que no estuviéramos discutiendo (supongo) y la jalo, Jasper y yo caminamos a nuestra clase.

−Alice no se ve feliz−mencione.

−A nadie le gusta que le digan que necesita ayuda− la excuso Jasper−El maestro nos pidió que empezáramos con las tutorías cuando antes, quiere hacerle una prueba a Alice antes de los exámenes finales, claro no está contenta y yo tampoco, es poco tiempo−

−Observa el lado bueno, pasaras más tiempo con ella− le empuje el hombro con complicidad mientras reíamos.

−Deberías de meterte en el programa de tutores, así pasarías menos tiempo con Tanya−sugirió –Si no la quieres ¿Por qué sigues con ella? –

Jasper tenía razón y el consejo sería bueno pero no sería muy educado de mi parte meterme en ese programa para no estar con ella, y sobre esa pregunta del por qué seguía con ella, la verdad es que ni yo lo sabía, lo veía correcto y por eso estaba con ella.

−Hablando de ella, no la he visto en todo el día−le conté, eso era un reto hasta para ella estuviera donde estuviera.

**Bella**

Jacob me esperaba en el estacionamiento, me había llevado en la escuela y ahora pasaba a recogerme.

− ¿Qué hace Jacob aquí? –pregunto Alice mirándolo indiferente.

No podía decir que se me había pasado decirle a mi mejor amiga que había regresado con Jacob, era que más bien no sabía cómo contárselo. Tenía miedo de no saber cómo reaccionaría después de todo ella me ayudo a superar la traición de Jacob en su momento y ahora yo había regresado con él.

−Alice− llame su atención, me miro con una ceja alzada.

−Regresaste con él, cierto –no era una pregunta pero aun así se lo confirme, mi amiga suspiro y negó con la cabeza inconformé− ¿Por qué Bella? –

−Pues porque me pidió una oportunidad y creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, además el ya se disculpo por lo que me hizo−.

− ¿Y tú lo olvidaste así? ¿Tan rápido? –

¿Por qué me hablaba así?, era mi mejor amiga y en vez de protestar contra mis decisiones debería de apoyarme, además como dije era mi decisión y yo ya había tomado una decisión no podía retractarme.

−Alice, no te pido que lo aceptes pero al menos trata de entenderlo−le pedí.

Ella hizo una mueca y miro a la dirección de...mi novio, Jacob me sonrió "sensualmente" y me saludo a distancia.

−Realmente no lo puedo entender Bella, lo siento, pero creo que te estás equivocando−murmuro Alice seriamente comenzando a caminar hasta su auto amarrillo.

…..

Habían pasado casi dos días desde que Alice dejo de hablarme, quería enojarme con ella por no aceptar mi relación con Jacob pero no podía porque en el fondo ni yo entendía porque le di otra oportunidad. Me sentía muy mal al estar peleada con mi amiga, sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando la veía por los pasillos y me ignoraba, realmente es un sentimiento horrible.

También habían pasado dos días desde que Jacob comenzó a venir a mi casa por las tardes, platicábamos o el platicaba, yo me limitaba a escucharlo y responder cuando me hacía preguntas, no sé porque seguía insistiendo en "levantar" nuestra relación cuando no existía nada entre nosotros, al menos no para mi, mi madre estaba feliz y mi padre se limitaba a respetarlo y a apoyarme, ¿Por qué Alice no podía hacer lo mismo?

Me tope con Alice en el receso, me iba a ignorar pero yo no era tan fuerte para estar enojada o sin hablarle, aunque me llevaba de compras para torturarme, me regalaba cosas innecesarias yo la quería, era mi hermana.

− ¡Alice! ¿Podrías dejar de ignorarme? , realmente odio que estemos peleadas por algo que ni siquiera debería interponerse entre nuestra amistad−le dije sinceramente, sus ojos me observaron por un rato y luego se dio la vuelta, la seguí tropezando en el intento−Alice, tu sabes que somos como hermanas−murmure.

−Pero Bella... –Se dio la vuelta y me miro seriamente− ¡Estas cometiendo un error, tu ni siquiera quieres al chucho!−.

− ¿Cómo dices? –pregunte sorprendida con su comentario.

Era verdad que ya no era cariñosa con él y el creía que porque aun no había olvidado lo que me hizo, pero Alice no tenía manera de saberlo. Alice suspiro.

−Se que no lo quieres porque cuando mencionas su nombre no lo dices con algún sentimiento, y cuando lo miraste aquel día tus ojos ya no lo miraban como antes, antes lo mirabas como si fuera la octava maravilla y ahora cuando lo miraste era como si fuera un desconocido, solo fuiste amable con el medio sonriéndole, puedes mentirle a todos, a tus padres pero no a mi Isabella−mi amiga se sereno−Tu lo has dicho somos como hermanas y te conozco demasiado bien para saber que eres infeliz al estar con él, así que dime, ¿Por qué regresaste con él?

Fruncí mi seño.

¿Por qué estaba con él?

Estaba con él para olvidar a Edward, ya que él estaba feliz con Tanya. Y no estaba celosa, estoy justamente haciendo mi vida, como el con Tanya, ¿O si lo estaría?, No, definitivamente no. De todas maneras dudo que él me quiera, fui yo quien lo dejo, y luego esta esa chica actual.

Mire a mi amiga que seguía esperando una respuesta, no le ponía contar el embrollo de mis pensamientos me creería loca, ¿Quién se enamora de su enemigo? , ese no es el problema, ¿Quién puede regresar al pasado? , Alice tendría que vivir con esa duda por el momento.

−Es…complicado−murmure al fin, yo lo complicaba.

Eso no puso feliz a Alice quien esperaba una respuesta concreta, la mire con una disculpa.

−Bueno, supongo que podre esperar a que me respondas eso después−murmuro suavemente antes de darme un abrazo que yo respondí mas que contenta−Te extrañaba Bells−rio.

−Yo también duende−bromee.

− ¡Oye pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños! –Grito –Te quería comentar algo−murmuro con una sonrisa.

−Dime−.

−Bueno en estos días Jasper ha estado yendo a mi casa a darme las tutorías− asentí prestando atención a sus palabras−Es agradable y ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo, entonces lo invite a mi fiesta y me pregunto si podía llevar a Edward, tu sabes ellos son amigos y le dije que estaría bien−me conto Alice.

O no le veía el problema en si a la situación, claro no será cómodo para mi verlo y menos si lleva a Tanya.

− ¿Y cuál es el punto? –le pregunte.

−Pues que se que ustedes no se llevan bien, aunque últimamente no han discutido para nada−dijo extrañada.

−Supongo que hemos madurado y es tu fiesta puedes invitar a quien tú quieras− murmure con una sonrisa.

Alice parecía asombrada.

−Hablando de eso... –hablo un poco dudosa−Tu estas sigues invitada a mi fiesta pero no quiero ver a Jacob, ¿oíste?, el no está invitado−sentencio.

….

**Edward**

−Entonces Alice nos invito en su fiesta− anuncio Jasper, demasiado preocupado y...dramático.

− ¿Y eso no está bien? –pregunte confundido.

Era él quien rezaba para que Alice lo invitara a su fiesta y así poder abrazarla, y no sé que mas y ahora que lo había invitado el estaba medio perdido, realmente me preocupaba.

− ¡Eso está bien!, ¡El problema es que no se que regalarle! –grito.

Reí al entender su histeria.

− ¡No te burles Cullen!, necesito tu ayuda−.

Deje de reír y me concentre en lo que le podía regalar, bueno Alice amaba la moda pero no iría con Jasper a comprar ropa femenina o zapatos, y de bolsos y accesorio menos. A ella también le gusta diseñar.

−Podrías comprarle un estuche de diseño, ya sabes con lápices, pinturas y todo eso, a ella le gustara−dije.

−Es una buena idea−lo acepto pero luego me miro interesado − ¿Cómo sabes que le gusta diseñar? , ni siquiera yo lo sabia−.

Sonreí nervioso−Una vez la vi dibujando, supongo que es por eso−.

Vaya una escusa torpe e improvisada, pero dio resultado Jasper ya no volvió a preguntarme ni sacar el tema.

Jasper y yo fuimos por el regalo de Alice apenas acabaron las clases, era extraño estar comprando y que las chicas se acercaran a coquetear conmigo, incluso las señoras me intimidaban, para Jasper era divertido y también extraño que ni siquiera las mirara cuando antes solía jugar con ellas, le dije lo mismo que a Emmett que había madurado, el se lo tomo mejor que mi hermano.

No digo que las mujeres no eran lindas, todas las mujeres lo son a su manera pero después de conocer a Bella nunca nadie podría ser importante para mí, ni siquiera Tanya se podría acercar a mi pensamiento.

−Esas han sido las compras mas incomodas en toda mi existencia−murmure mientras lo dejaba en su casa, Jasper rio.

−Gracias por acompañarme, te prometo que te devolveré el favor−agradeció mi rubio amigo, le sonreí y le dije que no había problema.

Cuando llegue a casa mi madre estaba teniendo una plática con Tanya, si, Tanya estaba en mi casa esperándome y no se veía contenta, parecía que en cualquier momento iba saltar encima de mí, salude a mi madre, quien después de un rato me dejo a solas con la rubia. Me obligo a ir a mi habitación, en realidad yo la seguí cuando se dirigió allí.

−Edward ¿Dónde demonios estabas?, Tan siquiera pudiste haberme avisado que saldrías en vez de que te estuviera esperando como una idiota, ¡Y sobre todas las cosas por estar con tu amigo! –me reprocho con los ojos oscuros.

Bueno yo no quería morir tan joven pero ella no tenía ningún derecho en gritarme así, ni siquiera mi madre me ha reprendido de esa manera y obviamente ella tiene más derecho por ser mi madre.

−Bueno tu no me avisaste que vendrías, nunca vienes a verme y para terminar hace dos días que no se de ti, ¿Dónde estabas? –me defendí.

No es que me interesara pero si era quería pelear yo también podía reprocharle.

−Yo...bueno...ocupada, ese no es punto Eddy, te perdono pero la próxima vez que vayas a salir con tu amiguito me avisas−dijo melosamente, tal vez para distraerme.

Y pensar que yo en verdad la quería años atrás, al menos por un tiempo, ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas.

−Tanya, ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunte.

− ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi novio? –dijo jugando con el cuello de mi camisa.

−Tanya−gruñí cuando sus manos comenzaron a abrir mi camiseta, detuve sus manos, una vez alejadas las solté.

Tanya no era de las chicas que les gustaría visitar a los chicos prefería hacerse del rogar, obviamente estaba ahí por sexo, y yo no quería acostarme con ella.

−Eddy tiene días que no quieres besarme−dijo acercándose demasiado.

−Ya te dije estoy enfermo−

−Tampoco me tocas−se quejo, esta vez sus manos se posicionaron el cierre de mi pantalón, di un paso atrás aturdido, se veía desesperada.

−Tanya, realmente esto no tiene sentido y lo sabes−murmure.

Ya no me sentía cómodo ni feliz tratando de que las cosas con Tanya funcionaran, ya no quería nada con ella, tal vez nunca lo quise solo empezamos a salir para subir nuestra popular, la cual ya no me gustaba ni necesitaba.

− ¿De qué hablas? –chillo mirándome fieramente− ¿Acaso me estas dejando? – se veía roja del coraje.

−si Tanya, estoy terminando contigo−suspire tranquilamente cuando dije esa frase que tenía tiempo no utilizaba.

− ¡Edward Cullen! ¡A mí nadie me deja! –grito mientras empezaba a golpearme mi pecho, la detuve, cuando se calmo la solté, baje la guardia y ella logro darme una bofetada –Yo estoy terminando contigo maldito, y ni se te ocurra buscarme−se acomodo su cabello altaneramente y salió de mi habitación con la cabeza en alto.

Mi mano se fue en mi mejilla, hubo un golpe en la puerta mi madre no estaría feliz. Y así fue como Tanya volvió a terminar conmigo ya decía yo que se estaba tardando. Escuche la risa de Emmett a través de la puerta, maldito hermano.

Mama me pregunto si estaba bien mientras acariciaba mi mejilla roja y con un posible rasguño, y dijo "un rompimiento nunca es fácil, pero lo superas, te quiero", su voz fue la más feliz que había utilizado creo que la traducción era "Que bueno que terminaste con Tanya, gracias", y yo ahora podría decir perfectamente "De nada".

…

−Uno menos−canto Marie mientras Elizabeth sonreía.

− ¿Estás segura de que tuviste infancia? –le pregunto Elizabeth a su amiga.

−Si la tuve, lo que pasa es que soy creativa− se defendió ella.

−Tuvimos suerte de que Tanya terminara con mi nieto –Elizabeth soltó un suspiro.

− ¿Suerte? –pregunto Marie divertida− ¿A quién quieres engañar? –rio.

Elizabeth se mostro ofendida aunque en realidad estaba muy conforme, y claramente no había sido cuestión de suerte.

−Bueno, bueno, supongo que es hora de hacerles una visita, ¿No lo crees? –sugirió Elizabeth después de un rato y Marie no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

…

**Bella**

Jacob quería acompañarme a la fiesta y tuve que inventarle un montón de cosas para excusar que Alice no quisiera verlo ahí, que no lo había contemplado en la comida era uno de ellos, al final había perdido y después de dejarme en casa de Alice se fue.

Alice era otro problema andaba de aquí para ahí con los problemas de último minuto tanto que casi se le pasa…ponerle alcohol al ponche, casi la atrapa su padre. Se veía preciosa en su vestido verde pistache comprado para la ocasión. Alice estaba cumpliendo 18 años, cada vez faltaba poco para que la Alice de e_ste lugar_ también se fuera a Francia y yo no sabía cuando iba a salir de aquí y regresar al tiempo actual.

Unos de los primeros invitados que llegaron fueron Edward y Jasper, aun no habían entrado, el volvo plateado estaba estacionado en la calle.

−Alice creo que llego Jasper y...Edward− decir su nombre me ponía nerviosa.

− ¡Vaya qué bueno! –dijo esta sonriendo − ¿Edward también? –pregunto acercándose a donde yo estaba, parecíamos vecinas chismosas observando por la ventana.

−Supongo que sí, digo dudo que le deje su auto a Jasper− creo que el auto solo había sido tocado por Edward y por mí.

−Eso es bueno, quiere decir que se lo está tomando bien−dijo Alice.

− ¿Qué se está tomando bien? –pregunte al momento en que él y Jasper salían del auto y se empezaban a dirigir al interior de la casa.

− ¿Bella en qué mundo vives? –pregunto burlona, la mire sin comprender−Edward y Tanya terminaron−me informo.

Se aliso su vestido y se fue a recibir a los chicos dejándome completamente desarmada, ¿Edward y Tanya terminaron?

**Edward**

La casa de la familia de Alice estaba decorada del mismo modo que cuando asistí la primera vez, supongo que ese pensamiento ofendería a la chica pero era verdad. Jasper a mi lado estaba sudando y obviamente no quería entrar, ver o estar cerca de Alice lo acobardaba.

− ¡Hey chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! –dijo Alice llegando a nuestro lado incluso antes de que entráramos en el interior de la casa.

La salude y la felicite, fue un abrazo algo torpe porque no habíamos frecuentado aun, deje a mi amigo y a Alice conversando un rato, salude a unos cuantos que conocía pero aun faltaban mas invitados, algunos me miraban fascinados de que estuviera ahí después de que se corriera el rumor de que Tanya y yo ya no éramos novios. Tome un vaso de ponche.

−Recuerdas que Alice le pone alcohol, ¿cierto? –

Ahí a mi lado estaba Bella hablándome tímidamente, le sonreí creo que demasiado feliz al verla, tenía ese vestido que cuanto estuve en su cuerpo su amiga me obligo a comprarle.

−Lo recuerdo perfectamente−respondí.

Podía sentir el olor de su cabello a fresas, ella me miraba y yo a ella sin querer o tal vez con todo el propósito habíamos creado nuestra burbuja personal hasta que escuchamos el carraspeo de cierto chico rubio: _Mike_.

−Hola Bella, ¿Oye te gustaría bailar? – fruncí mi ceño en dirección del chico.

Me sentí enfermo cuando él hizo esa pregunta, el y yo mirábamos a Bella esperando su respuesta. Pero ella se negaría lo sé, Mike le parecía molestoso por como luchaba para no hacer una mueca y aunque me molestara estaba con el chucho.

−Lo siento Mike pero Alice me advirtió que no bailara para no sudar y que el maquillaje se arruinara para las fotos−se excuso hábilmente, estaba mintiendo pero Mike se lo creyó y murmuro un "tal vez luego" antes de irse, bufe.

Luego la risa de bella entro en mi oído, su suave y musical risa, yo sonreí porque me contagio su alegría.

− ¿De que te ríes? –le pregunte riendo.

−Recordé cuando eras yo y Mike te invito a bailar, tu prácticamente huiste, estas aterrado−se burlo y siguió riendo, cuando recordé también reí.

−Eso no es verdad−me defendí, me miro sarcástica−Bueno era normal, es incomodo que un hombre invite a otro hombre−.

−En ese momento eras mujer−puntualizo aun con una sonrisa.

−Pero interiormente era un hombre− le sonreí.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

−Así que, ¿Regresaste con Jacob? –le pregunte en un susurro, trago en seco y justo cuando iba a responder la música de la fiesta subió de volumen, me acerque a su oído− ¿Quieres ir afuera? – ella asintió nerviosa.

¿Yo la ponía nerviosa? Sonreí, _deja de soñar Cullen_, ella regreso con Jacob.

Caminamos hasta el jardín huyendo de la música y las miradas inquisitivas de algunas personas, para mi podían decir lo que quisieran me daba lo mismo. Nos sentamos en un rincón del jardín donde podíamos ver la fiesta pero dudo que nos desde adentro nos vieran a nosotros.

−Le estoy dando una oportunidad−dijo al final, respondiendo a mi pregunta.

−Entonces si regresaste con el− murmure. Tal vez fue por eso que me dejo porque ella aun quería a Jacob, no podía culparla ella me conoció cuando era un idiota y la molestaba, no creo que tenga recuerdos bonitos desde un principio − ¿Por eso me dejaste? –pregunte cohibido, no debí preguntárselo, prácticamente en este lugar no habíamos sido nada.

− ¿Qué? ¡No, no! – exclamo rápidamente− ¿Por qué piensas eso? –

La mire irónico.

− ¿Tu porque crees? , cuando terminaste conmigo dijiste que no me querías y ahora has regresado con Jacob−dije de mal humor su nombre.

−Cuando termine contigo yo ya no quería a Jacob, para serte sincera no lo recordaba hasta hace cinco cuatro días cuando Alice lo menciono y en la noche se presento en mi casa a pedirme otra oportunidad –me explico.

− ¿Entonces porque regresaste con él? – proteste−No lo quieres, lo acabas de decir−

−Pero es lo mejor, tu... –guardo silencio.

− ¿Yo qué? −ella negó y bajo la mirada −Dime−le pedí, tomando su mentón delicadamente entre mis manos.

−Tú estabas con Tanya y me pareció buena idea salir con Jacob, seguir−murmuro un poco avergonzada.

Así que sonreí porque ella estaba con Jacob solo porque yo lo estaba con Tanya, pero yo no estaba con Tanya, ya no. Ella prácticamente había confesado que quizás aun me quería o eso entendí.

−Yo estaba con Tanya porque pensé que era lo mejor, y luego tenia la confianza de que terminaría conmigo como lo había hecho antes, y así lo hizo−le confesé.

−Lo sé, ustedes terminaron−murmuro.

Exacto y estaba más que dispuesto a regresar con ella, y si no me quería supongo que podía tratar de enamorarla, ¿No?, eso me daba esperanza, pase mis manos por mi cabello antes de mirarla a los ojos.

−Bella...respóndeme algo−ella asintió− ¿Tu aun me quieres? −

…**.**

**Yo sé que me querrán matar pero les gusto el capitulo, o eso espero cx**

**Bueno ayer subí capitulo de smile y funciono la táctica del celular, así que aquí estoy subiendo desde mi celular. Capitulo largo para que disculpen mi demora, amaran el capitulo que viene, lo sé :D, gracias por los favs, alertas, reviews y sugerencias que enserio porque me ayudan a escribir.**

**¿Qué opinan de Bella y Jacob?**

**¿Qué quieren que responda Bella?**

**Déjenme su comentario y no se…tal vez este viernes tengan un nuevo capítulo…pero solo tal vez. ¡Saludos!**


	9. Explicaciones

**Explicaciones**

**Bella**

−Bella...dime una cosa, ¿Tu aun me quieres? –me pregunto Edward.

Mi cabeza formulo muchas posibles respuestas pero de mi boca no salía nada, Edward esperaba cautelosamente y yo simplemente seguía sin palabras, aturdida por su pregunta que me tomo desprevenida. ¿Qué si aun lo quería? Claro que lo quería, estaba luchando con mi autocontrol para no besarlo y así responder su pregunta.

Pero ¿El me quería a mí? Es decir, lo había dejado.

− ¿Tú me quieres a mí? – pregunte.

Lo vi suspirar, debía prepararme para una respuesta negativa.

−Bella, te quiero más que mi vida, trate de olvidarte durante estos años y aun no he podido, ya nada es como antes, tú me cambiaste para bien. Estos días no ha habido nada que no me recuerde a ti, a lo que vivimos años atrás, lo que estamos repitiendo, claro que te quiero− tomo mi mano, la corriente eléctrica que siempre sentía cuando me tomaba de la mano hizo acto de presencia.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo frenéticamente con las palabras anteriores, siempre latía así cuando él estaba cerca de mí, cuando lo miraba, incluso cuando lo recordaba, solo él podía lograr eso con mi corazón.

−Bella−me llamo de nuevo, me gustaba como decía mi nombre−No me has contestado, ¿Me quieres? – repitió su pregunta, se veía nervioso casi preocupado.

−Edward yo... –dije pero enseguida fruncí mi ceño con preocupación al recordar a Jacob, está bien yo no quería a Jacob pero era su novia, mis sentimientos estaban de menos−Edward, estoy saliendo con Jacob−.

Esa no era la respuesta que él quería y se veía desilusionado, pero luego me volvió a mirar intensamente mientras dejaba pequeñas caricias en mis manos.

−Jacob no está aquí, el no te vera ni te escuchara, nadie lo hará. Yo te quiero, respóndeme y olvida a Jacob−pidió.

Suspire reconfortada por la situación.

−Claro que te quiero Edward, yo cometí el error de terminar contigo porque en ese momento lo creí mejor, pero claro que te quiero, incluso podría jurar que te amo−

Listo ahí estaba mi respuesta, prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo mi corazón de nuevo y él el suyo. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y pegamos nuestras frentes, solo escuchábamos y sentíamos nuestras respiraciones, me sentía cómoda no quería que se alejara, que esto acabara.

−Creo que no llegamos en el mejor momento−murmuro aquella voz femenina sumamente familiar.

Difícilmente Edward y yo nos alejamos, estaba vez no nos asustamos al ver enfrente de nosotros a aquellas dos ancianas que últimamente nos trataban como sus marionetas, E y M, les sonreí suavemente, me daba gusto verlas.

−Lamentamos interrumpir fue culpa de ella−E señalo a su compañera.

−Oh, guarda silencio, creo que nosotras mejor nos vamos no queremos romper su burbuja y aun les falta mucho que arreglar−Dijo M suavemente.

Nos quedamos mirando entre los cuatro esperando que se fueran pero ahí seguían.

−Eh chicos deben de voltearse no podemos irnos si nos ven−anuncio M.

¡Oh, claro! Edward y yo nos volteamos al lado contrario y después de unos segundos (pocos) volvimos nuestra vista y como prometieron, se habían ido. Tal vez nunca sabremos cómo hacen para aparecer y desaparecer en el momento justo.

−Bella –me llamo Edward, lo mire entusiasmada –Si me quieres, ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo hace dos años? –

Yo no esperaba esa pregunta, bueno si pero no en ese momento. Suspire, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, tal vez se enojara pero merecía saber porque lo hice.

−El día del juego escuche a Tanya comentar que te habían aceptado en la escuela de medicina en Londres−el me miro confundido− tu me lo dijiste más tarde, pero también dijiste que no ibas a aceptar la solicitud, que querías estar conmigo y yo no soportaba que renunciaras a tus sueños por mi cuando habías luchado mucho, incluso tenias una beca deportiva y lo querías dejar solo por mi−ahora me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Terminaste conmigo para que yo estudiara medicina? –protesto y se levanto de mi lado, se paso la mano por su cabello, los segundos en que no me miro fue un infierno comparado con no verlo dos años− ¡Decidiste por ambos! ¡Fuiste egoísta! –me reprocho− ¡Perdimos dos años solo por tu decisión! −.

Trague en seco, me estaba echándola culpa por haber decidido por ambos y lo entendía, pero no fue por egoísmo, ¡después de todo el fue a Londres! ¡Ese era su sueño desde un principio!, creo que bien podría darme las gracias.

−Se que no fue justo decidir por ti, pero no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada−me defendí y también me levante− ¿Es que no te das cuenta? , ¡Tú ibas a tirar por la borda tus sueños, por mi culpa, yo no quería eso!−.

− ¡Pero Bella!, ir a la universidad de medicina en Londres no era mi sueño−respiro fuertemente, y yo no entendía del todo sus palabras, ¿había terminado nuestra relación, por nada? –Escucha, yo creía que era mi sueño pero no lo era, más bien era una meta que me tenía desde niño –explico más tranquilo−Entonces cambiamos de cuerpo, te conocí mejor y te convertiste en mi sueño−.

Me deje caer de nuevo en la banca del jardín.

−Y seguirás siendo mi único sueño por siempre, sé que no debo hablar tan indiferente no sé lo que vaya a pasar después pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que quiero estar contigo, quiero que nos volvamos a dar una oportunidad pero esta vez sin cambiar de cuerpos, hay que hacer las cosas bien. Perdóname por decirte egoísta, después de todo cuando me dejaste cumplí mi meta− se puso a mi lado y acaricio mi mejilla con ternura.

− ¿Me perdonaras por dejarte? –pregunte.

−Si, Swan−

− ¿Incluso por decidir por ambos? –volví a preguntar y el sonrió.

−Sí, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me quiero separar de ti nuevamente−pidió.

Tome su mano y lo apreté.

−Lo intentare− sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

Nos miramos intensamente por unos segundos antes de acercarnos más, antes de juntar nuestros rostros, lo suficiente para sentir nuestro aliento y escuchar nuestras respiraciones, era un momento perfecto solo por el hecho de estar juntos. Sus manos dejaron una caricia en mi mejilla sonrojada antes de colocarla en mi cuello, por mi parte mi mano se fue a su cabello cobrizo, y dejamos caer la barrera de la distancia entre nuestros labios.

El beso era lento y suave como la primera vez que nos besamos, ya había olvidado que cuando nos besábamos todo en nuestro alrededor desaparecía, abrí mis labios para profundizar más el beso.

−Deja a Jacob−Edward pidió contra mis labios.

Si, si luego lo dejaría... ¡Un momento! ¡JACOB! Me aleje de prisa de Edward, bueno no tan deprisa, ¡Había olvidado a Jacob! Si, otra vez.

− ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Acaso no beso bien? –sabia que Edward estaba bromeando y en otra ocasión lo hubiera negado pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Su sonrisa de lado se borro cuando vio que estaba seria.

Prácticamente le estaba siendo infiel a Jacob, y eso no estaba bien. Yo no quería ser como él, después de todo no puedo darle una oportunidad y besarme con otro, me había gustado besar a Edward después de mucho tiempo y de nuestras confesiones pero las cosas había que hacerlas bien, ¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de Jacob? , fácil al lado de Edward nada importaba.

−Edward, tengo que terminar con Jacob, por el momento lo mejor es esperar antes de...-creo que estaba sonrojada−besarnos otra vez o intentar algo−.

Edward hizo un puchero.

−No me volverás a besar− No era una pregunta, y yo antes creía que no era inteligente − ¿Por qué no terminas con él por teléfono y seguimos en lo que estábamos? –sugirió juguetón.

−Tonto−le dije y suspire pesadamente−Tendrás que esperarte Cullen, tu lo dijiste debemos hacer las cosas bien− No le pareció bien pero lo acepto.

Ya saben después de ese beso el Edward adolescente cobro vida, realmente me divertí por cinco minutos antes de volver a preferir al Edward maduro, sin embargo amaba a los dos Edwards.

− ¡Ya volvimos! –sonreí por sentido común.

−Hola M, E−saludo Edward.

− ¿Ya arreglaron las cosas? –nos pregunto E, se veía muy entusiasmada.

−Bella tiene que terminar con Jacob primero−Edward bufo y las ancianitas rieron, me uní a ellas.

M se sentó a mi lado y E al lado de Edward, se veían más tranquilas.

-Ustedes siempre tienen que hacer las cosas más difíciles, ¿Saben? , teníamos previsto que se iban a reconciliar en la cafetería en Londres, si lo hubieran hecho no estarían aquí−nos conto E divertida−Pero nos da gusto verlos−agrego.

Así que después de todo no fue del todo sobre posibilidades, ni siquiera el destino o suerte, fueron ellas.

− ¿Cuándo regresaremos a...al presente? –pregunte confusa.

−Pronto−sentencio M−quisiera hablar contigo en privado, ¿está bien? –

Bueno no estaba del todo segura pero acepte y deje a Edward con E, caminamos al costado del jardín donde la mama de Alice tenía sembrado buganvilias.

− ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte.

−Bueno es el momento de que te enteres quien soy−

− ¿Quién es? –pregunte confusa.

−Soy Marie−murmuro cariñosamente, ¿Marie? Medio sonreí, hice memoria pero nada, es decir no recuerdo del todo su rostro, tengo la sensación de conocerla pero no puedo recordarla del todo−Marie Swan−.

Oh, creo que por un momento sentí que me desmayaría, incluso sentí un poco de miedo, ¿Esa anciana era mi abuela?, la mire, era baja de estatura tenía el cabello blanco, unos ojos cafés, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, era mi abuela un poco más saludable de lo que recuerdo pero ella era y estaba frente a mí.

− ¿A…abuela? –pregunte, se acerco me abrazo.

Era algo...yo no puedo explicar en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo al abrazarla después de tantos años, además ella había muerto y...estaba un poco fría, pero podía sentirla, la abrace aun presa de la sorpresa, la nostalgia, alegría y un poco de temor.

−Sí, soy tu abuela−susurró cálidamente –Eres tan linda, yo sabía que cuando crecieras iba a ser mucho más linda que una mariposa, estas tan grande, tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti, aunque es difícil que Renne lo confiese−suspiro cansada, y paso su mano por mi mejilla, apenas era consciente de que estaba llorando−Alice se pondrá como loca has arruinado tu maquillaje−medio bromeo, así que mi abuela después de todo había estado pendiente de mi, ella dijo que nunca me dejaría y así lo ha hecho ha seguido detrás de mi todo este tiempo.

−Tu...todo este tiempo fuiste tú−susurre.

−Así es, hubiera querido decírtelo antes pero hubiera perdido la magia aparecer y desaparecer−se alzo de hombros –Me da gusto que las cosas entre tú y Edward se hayan arreglado, bien sabía yo que esas peleas y competencias tenían otra respuesta más satisfactoria –sonrió−Es un buen chico y te quiere, pero Bella este no es el final aún falta mucho que aprender, porque de nada sirve otra oportunidad si antes no aprendes de tus errores−.

La mire con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Errores?, así que esta es una clase de lección−asintió−Creo que uno de mis errores fue no decirle a Edward que lo amaba, que aunque no quería que nos separáramos lo mejor era que se fuera a Londres a estudiar−.

−La gente comete errores todos los días cariño, pero el ser humano no siempre está dispuesto a aceptar que se ha equivocado, los errores tampoco son los que nosotros cometemos también cuando dejamos que una persona nos maneje a su antojo y nosotros no hacemos nada. Hay que aprender de los errores para no volverlos a cometer−sonrió−no siempre podemos tener una segunda oportunidad, o regresar al pasado−.

Sus palabras se me quedaron grabadas.

−Tal vez ya no nos volvamos a ver, pero yo siempre estaré vigilándote, estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño−Yo no quería que se vaya quería que se quedara conmigo−Te quiero−.

−Yo también−nos abrazamos por un rato.

Nos acercamos de nuevo a su compañera y ha Edward, se pararon enfrente de nosotros.

−No hubiéramos querido llegar a la despedida, pero como ustedes nosotras ya tenemos un lugar y tenemos que seguir−dijo E, me imagino que ella conocía a Edward por como lo miraba con cariño−Nosotras los queremos chicos, aunque sean tan testarudos−rio tristemente−vaya que los extrañe−.

−Oh, Elizabeth no te pongas llorona−le dijo mi abuela a su amiga, así que su nombre era Elizabeth−Tal vez ya no nos vuelvan a ver pero, ¿Aun tienen los anillos? –pregunto, el anillo que había tomado del suelo estaba en mi recamara, asentí−Entonces ese es nuestro regalo, con esos anillos estaremos siempre con ustedes−.

−Y no se tal vez esos anillos también les sirvan para el día de su boda−no sé si Elizabeth estaba bromeando o no pero me sonroje mientras Edward reía nerviosamente.

Me despedí de mi abuela y de Elizabeth, oficialmente odiaba las despedidas, conocíamos el protocolo, tuvimos que voltearnos para que pudieran desaparecer o lo que ellas solían hacer, me sentí triste, pero ahí estaba Edward reconfortándome y dándome apoyo.

Poco después Edward me conto que Elizabeth era su abuela y le había dado muchos consejos, toda esta situación era de locos pero como Edward dijo un día "juntos nada era normal".

Pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a caer, tuvimos que entrar en la casa de Alice cuando me vio pego un grito al cielo porque "la lluvia había hecho un desastre con mi maquillaje", no estaba del todo segura pero creo que mi abuela me ayudo un poco para no buscar una excusa, no dije nada mientras me jalaba a componer mi maquillaje.

Lo otro que me interesaba era terminar con Jacob bueno tenía el fin de semana para eso. Y también tendría que hablar con mis padres y sugerirles el divorcio, ambos ya no podían seguir juntos eran tan infelices, ahora entiendo que debería de alegrarme que papá se vaya a casar con Sue con ella él es muy feliz, y mama con Phil; ya estaba totalmente lista para superar su divorcio. También debería de darle un empujoncito a Alice con Jasper, ya quería verlos juntos porque ellos también estaban destinados a estarlo.

**Edward**

La fiesta de Alice termino muy tarde, ella estaba orgullosa de que la gente la felicitara y le dijera que la fiesta era un éxito. Mike se emborrachó con el ponche, creo que no le iba tan bien con el alcohol. En fin, Jasper me obligo a quedarme para que ayudáramos a limpiar la casa creo que quería sorprender a Alice con su "ayuda domestica".

No me importo porque Bella también se quedo, hablamos un poco mientras acomodábamos, me sentía feliz de estar cerca de ella y no podía esperar para que terminara de una vez con el chucho de Jacob, Alice y Jasper nos pescaron riendo unas cuantas veces y aunque estaban extrañados y creo que algo asustados no dijeron nada. Qué bueno.

Bella se quedo a dormir en la casa de su amiga, y yo lleve a mi amigo a su casa, esa noche dormí bien pero desperté mal, a Emmett le había parecido creativo despertarme al poner la música que él suele escuchar a todo volumen, ¡A veces era tan insoportable! Pero lo quería enserio, después de dos años de no verlo podría aguantar eso y más.

No estaba espiando a Bella por la ventana a eso de las cinco de la tarde, enserio. Pero cuando la vi bajar del deportivo de Alice casi me tiro por la ventana para hablar con ella, baje las escaleras rápido pero mi madre se interpuso, ella y papá me obligaron a sentarme a comer como una familia, mi madre puede ser manipuladora a su manera y termine comiendo con ellos.

Estaban hablando de algo a lo que no le preste atención hasta que mencionaron mi nombre, mi padre me estaba mirando intensamente.

− ¿Qué? –pregunte perdido, mi madre sonrió.

−Dije que si ya has estudiado para tu examen y la entrevista en Londres−repitió mi madre.

−Ah−fue lo que dije−algo−.

Aunque mis padres no estaban conformes no dijeron nada. Ya no estaba del todo seguro sobre ir a estudiar medicina en Londres, era una buena escuela pero aun me faltaban cinco años de carrera y ya que había recuperado a Bella no quería alejarme de ella.

− ¡Edward! –grito Emmett, lo mire mal.

− ¿Qué? –pregunte.

−Papa te estaba hablando− dijo divertido, mire a mis padres, papa estaba sonriendo.

−Pregunte que quien es la chica que te tiene en otro mundo−papa dijo alegre, mientras calmaba a mi mama que daba saltitos en su lugar.

No estaba seguro de si decirles pero que podía perder, mi madre estaba a gusto con Bella en el pasado y en este debería ser igual.

−Isabella Swan−dije.

Nadie dijo nada, se escucho el ruido de los tenedores caer en la mesa seguido del grito de mi madre.

− ¡LA VECINA! –grito Emmett, papa lo miro negativamente.

− ¡Oh por dios! ¡Escucharon eso! –grito mi madre mientras tenía su mano en el corazón, creo que estaba a punto de llorar− ¡Edward está enamorado! –chillo, me ruborice un poco.

−Amor tranquila−le índico Carlisle−Respira−le sugirió divertido, pero él también se veía feliz, se giro hacia mi –Deberías de invitarla a cenar−.

− ¡Deberías de pedirle matrimonio! –canto Emmett ¿Entusiasmado?

Era la segunda persona que me lo decía, bueno la abuela había más o menos dicho lo mismo.

−Emmett ella ni siquiera es mi novia−dije, todos se miraron y luego trataron de clamarse, solo trataron porque seguían sonriendo−Aun−añadí, y los gritos empezaron por parte de mamá y siguieron por Emmett, no podía creerlo, creo que solo papa y yo éramos los más sensatos de la familia.

…

Me encontraba en mi cama dando vueltas cuando sonó mi teléfono, ¡Era Bella!

Estuvimos hablando por cinco minutos solo diciéndole cuanto la quería ver, ella dijo que abriría su ventana por si quería ir a visitarla, podría sentir su sonrojo del otro lado de la línea al invitarme a su habitación. Apenas pasaban las seis cuando trepe por el árbol y entre por su ventana, su habitación se veía exactamente como la recordaba.

−Hola−Me saludo justamente cuando se levantaba a cerrar su habitación con seguro.

−Hola Bella−le sonreí.

Parecíamos unos tontos enamorados mirándonos fijamente mientras sonreíamos, no decíamos nada pero se sentía bien hablar con la mirada, no necesitábamos palabras solo eso, estar juntos uno frente al otro, yo me sentía completo. Casi completo ya quería pedirle que fuera mi novia.

− ¿Terminaste con Jacob? –le pregunte.

−Vaya Cullen, ¿tan desesperado estas?−dijo con una media sonrisa−bueno, ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé aunque no se lo tomo muy bien pero lo superara, así que sí. Termine con Jacob− se alzo de hombros.

Quise hacer el baile de la victoria pero no creí que fuera muy educado de mi parte.

−Pobre Jacob−susurre tranquilamente, ¿Pobre?, ¡pobre nada!

−Edward no seas payaso− Bella se burlo de mi mala actuación.

−Bueno, ¿Ahora si puedo besarte? –cambie de tema.

Bella se sonrojo con mi pregunta, y bajo la mirada antes de dejarse vencer y susurrar un leve "si". Estábamos a puntos de besarnos cuando recordé el consejo que me había dado mi abuela, me separe dolorosamente de ella dejándola incrédula.

−Antes de eso... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –mis pies se movían nerviosamente y ella lo noto tan rápido que sonrió.

−Bueno acabo de terminar recientemente una relación...creo que estoy confundida−bromeó, sonreí torcidamente como ella amaba−Claro que quiero−dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello, sonreí.

− ¿Ahora quien quiere besarme? –pregunte con una sonrisa.

Mi novia rio, eso se sentía bien y que me digan cursi pero realmente me gustaba el sonido de la palabra _novia. _Finalmente ella y yo nos fundimos en un beso realmente increíble, ya me considero un adicto de sus besos.

−Bella –hubieron unos toques en la puerta, gruñí al separarme de Bella − ¡Abre la puerta Bella! –ordeno la madre de Bella, no se escuchaba muy feliz.

Miramos la puerta con preocupación.

−Hay algo que tengo que hacer−murmure seriamente, mi novia frunció el ceño perdida, le di un beso fugaz para luego salir por la ventana sin darle tiempo de preguntar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno por votaciones mayores de mis queridas lectoras Bella ya dijo lo que siente y se darán otra oportunidad :D. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿Qué creen que hará Edward? ****Acerca de como termino Bella con Jacob estoy pensando subir un Outtake ¿Qué dicen?**

**¡ Por cierto ya regrese a la civilización! xD Gracias por sus Reviews anteriores, los favs, alertas, inbox, a los lectores anónimos y fantasmas :D**


	10. Noticias

**Noticias**

**Edward**

Después de cruzar por mi ventana corrí hacia la puerta y baje rápidamente las escaleras, salte la pierna de mi hermano que dormía en el sofá cerca de la puerta de la salida, eso fue extraño, en fin llegue a la puerta de la casa de Bella en un tiempo récord y toque el timbre, mientras esperaba que me abrieran acomodé mi cabello y mi camisa.

Charlie me abrió y me observo con los ojos desorbitados.

−Buenas tardes señor Swan−salude−Quisiera hablar con usted y su esposa−.

Aunque el señor se veía confundido me devolvió el saludo y me dejo entrar a su casa para luego ir en busca de su mujer que estaba en el segundo piso y por lo que escuche le estaba gritando a mi novia, eso era injusto no me gustaba como le hablaba, al fin el silencio reino por unos minutos.

La señora y su esposo bajaron la escalera rápidamente, Bella bajaba detrás de ellos sus ojos silenciosamente me preguntaban que hacia ahí. La señora me miro fijamente, no se veía contenta, una verdadera lástima porque creo que le daría un desmayo después de escucharme.

−Señores Swan, tengo algo muy importante que decirles –Renne escuchaba indiferente, Charlie realmente parecía interesado y Bella se acerco a mi lado intuyendo lo que iba a decir−Le he pedido a su hija que sea mi novia. Yo quiero a su hija y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella−les comunique.

Renne perdió la compostura en la primera frase, abrió la boca y nos miro como si quisiera ahorcarnos en ese momento, la señora no era mala solo que siempre había manejado la vida de Bella a su antojo y yo era un factor errónea para ella. Yo sabía que parte de ese odio hacia mi familia era porque ella había querido a mi padre y este la había rechazado.

− ¡DEJASTE A JACOB POR ESTE! –Chillo Renne a su hija.

Todos nos sobresaltamos, Charlie se interpuso entre su esposa y yo cuando la señora empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección. No esperaba menos como reacción así que estaba preparado para algo como eso. No me ofendió que me comparara con Jacob, yo no era perfecto y Jacob tampoco, en cualquier caso era Renne quien preferiría a ese chucho porque Bella me quería a mí.

−Renne cálmate−le suplico Charlie, le di una mirada agradecida al señor.

−Señora, se que yo no soy de su agrado pero le suplicaría que no me compare con Jacob, porque yo nunca le seria infiel a su hija como él lo fue−murmure seriamente pero amable, Bella tomo mi mano se veía preocupada, le di un apretón. Todo estaba bien.

− ¡El te va a dejar cuando te acuestes con él, es un mujeriego y un bueno para nada!, ¡Es probable que no termine ni la preparatoria! – le dijo la señora a Bella.

Eso no era verdad yo no la dejaría después de acostarme con ella, ella y yo ya habíamos estado juntos hace dos años y la seguía queriendo con cada parte de mi cuerpo, ella parecía recordarlo porque se sonrojo. Yo fui su primera vez no solo en eso si no en otras cosas también. Además yo ya no era tampoco un mujeriego había cambiado, por ella, y tampoco era un bueno para nada.

−Renne... –

− ¡Cállate Charlie! –

−Mamá− Bella dio unos pasos hasta su madre –Confió en Edward y lo quiero, solo por una vez en tu vida respeta lo que quiero−No fue un reproche, fue una petición.

− ¿Querer? ¿Tú que sabes lo que es querer?, siempre has estado pendiente de tus estudios, ¡Querías ir a Harvard! Y ahora se aparece este...y quieres dejar todo por el –fruncí mi seño.

−Yo no he dicho que quiero dejarlo todo, tampoco que no iré a Harvard, te estoy diciendo que quiero a Edward, que es mi novio, y no lo sé pero tal vez sé mas sobre lo que es el cariño que tu –Bella suspiro, Charlie y yo no nos movíamos en la discusión madre e hija.

− ¡Cometes un error como siempre! ¡Y no me hables así Isabella! ¡Yo te parí! –grito Renne histéricamente, se ve que le dolía pelear con si hija pero el orgullo le ganaba.

−Renne Basta−ordeno Charlie.

En ese momento me acerque a Bella y la apreté contra mi pecho, se veía muy mal.

− ¿Basta? Acaso soy la única que se preocupa por nuestra hija, ¡Ella siempre hace lo que se le pega la gana! –le reprocho Renne a su esposo, gruñí.

Me molestaba que tratara a mi Bella como una desconocida cuando era su hija, debería de apoyarla. Ese reproche fue lo que Bella necesito para alejarse de mí.

− ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Siempre he hecho lo que tú querías! Creí que era lo mejor, ¡pero no es así, yo no soy perfecta tu no lo eres!, incluso llegue a salir con Jacob porque tú me obligaste, ¡incluso tu me metiste en mente que tenía que ir a Harvard!, siempre has manejado mi vida a tu antojo porque eres infeliz− No me gustaba ver a Bella tan mal, en cualquier momento iba a llorar, Renne se veía ofendida−Ambos lo son−dijo mirando también a su padre −Mamá tú has vivido y hecho lo que tu querías en mi y eso es injusto, si eres tan infeliz sepárate de mi padre−Añadió mi Bella, después de un momento de silencio.

−Bella, eso no se platica enfrente de desconocidos− puntualizo Charlie sobre acogido y apenado.

−Edward no es un desconocido y él como yo sabemos que ustedes pelean hasta porque el cielo es azul, si no son felices existe una palabra mágica: Divorcio. Sepárense hagan su vida pero no acuesta de la mía, déjenme vivir a mi manera−murmuro Bella más suave, Renne estaba callada y seria, Charlie tenia la mirada perdida, Bella le dio una mirada más a sus padres y luego me jalo a la salida de su casa.

Al estar en la parte de delante de la casa la abrace y se dejo rodear por mis brazos, lloro desahogando su rabia, tristeza y todo la frustración que la pelea había traído. Me sentí culpable, no debí de haber ido a hablar con sus padres y decirles que Bella y yo éramos novios.

−Lo siento−murmure mientras depositaba un beso en su cabello.

Aun en mi pecho sentí como negaba.

−Está bien, tenía que acabar con eso, nunca le deje claro a mi madre que no me gustaba como me manipulaba, ahora estoy mejor−hablo en apenas un susurro.

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que escuchamos una pelea en el interior, Bella suspiro pesadamente al escuchar a sus padres discutiendo.

−Vamos, iremos a un lugar más tranquilo−le sugerí.

Se separo de mi pecho, le quite las lágrimas que aun estaban en su mejilla.

−Gracias, tu siempre tienes que verme llorar de alguna manera−.

−Para mí es un placer que confíes en mi para llorar en mis camisas−le dije y deposite un beso en sus labios, me miro apenada.

−Siempre arruino tus camisas−Dijo apenada.

Lo negué, y caminamos hasta mi garaje, Emmett estaba ahí platicando por teléfono para que nadie lo escuchara porque lo que decía no era nada decente, carraspee un poco para llamar su atención. Emmett me miro nervioso y susurro un "Lo siento, luego seguimos Rose", Bella estaba ruborizada.

−Solo vine por mi auto, Emmett ella es Bella−el sonrió y luego le presente a mi hermano, aunque ella ya lo conocía. Antes de salir del garaje se volteo hacia nosotros.

− ¡HEY Bella, Edward! –se veía nervioso−No le digan a mamá lo que me escucharon decir−pidió.

−No diremos nada−le prometí divertido, no siempre te encontrabas con un Emmett nervioso. Mi hermano se regreso y se apoyo de una mesa.

−Entonces, ¿Ustedes ya son novios? –le pregunto a Bella, esta lo confirmo − ¡Ya era hora! –mi novia me miraba con la ceja levantada−Edward nos contó lo mucho que le gustabas−Luego mi hermano se volteo hacia mi−Sabes creo que deberías de presentársela a nuestra madre−.

Sin embargo antes de decir algo, mi papá entro en el garaje.

−Papá ella es Bella, Bella mi padre−mi novia estaba muy sonrojada, no era la primera vez que veía a mi familia pero se veía nerviosa.

−Mucho gusto Bella− le dijo mi padre sonriéndole−Que bueno que llegas justo íbamos a cenar, Edward sabes tenemos una puerta principal−me regaño mi padre y le sonreí inocentemente.

Emmett grito un "¡Sí!" y jalo a mi novia al interior de la casa, (Si, él la jalo). Recupere a Bella cuando entraban en la cocina, mi madre danzaba por la cocida buscando cubiertos, mi padre y Emmett estaban detrás de nosotros. Chismosos...

−Mamá, mira quien vino a cenar con nosotros –Dije, enseguida mi mama se volteo hacia nosotros y una sonrisa cariñosa se poso en su rostro.

−Mamá Edward ya no está soltero−le informo Emmett, mi padre le dio un zape en su cabeza.

Mi mama grito y también se rapto a mi novia para hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio. Madres ¿Quién las comprendía?

…

Al otro día fui a casa de Bella para llevarla a la escuela y me tope con su padre, el señor seguido de dejarme entrar se disculpo por la escena del día anterior, le dije que no importaba y le jure que no se lo contaría a nadie. La señora Renne se limito a ignorarme y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella estaba nerviosa porque sabía que después de llegar a la escuela conmigo nada sería igual, llegamos temprano y decidí que le tenía que dejar claro algunas cosas.

−Bella, hay algo que tengo que contarte−murmure.

Dejo de mirar el exterior y me miro con precaución.

−Quiero hablarte de Victoria, ¿La recuerdas? –Ella sintió –Escucha ella es mi amiga pero en estos años hemos estado fingiendo ser novios−le explique, me miro dolida.

− ¿Fingir? ¿Por qué harías eso? –pregunto rápidamente.

−Porque está enamorada de mi compañero de piso, James y me pidió ayuda, además eso también me ayudo a mí porque las chicas dejaron de coquetearme−añadí lo último con gracia.

−Entonces tu y ella... –Bella guardo silencio, creo que podía imaginarme lo que se imaginaba.

−Nunca ha pasado nada, todo es actuación, nos tomamos de la mano, y me dice palabras cariñosas solo cuando James esta cerca, nunca nos hemos besado, no tienes por qué preocuparte sobre eso−le explique acariciando su mano suavemente.

Guardo silencio por un rato y luego me miro intensamente.

− ¿Acaso lees mentes? –pregunto.

Reí.

−Claro que no−respondí.

−Supongo que hablaras con ella cuando regresemos, ¿no? –pregunto curiosa.

−Claro que si, tendrá que buscarse otro chico para fingir porque yo, ya no estoy disponible−sonreí.

**Bella**

Alice corrió hacia mí y se veía amenazante.

− ¿Cómo está eso de que llegaste con Edward Cullen? –pregunto severamente.

Suspire. Esta parte era la que me preocupaba un poquito.

−Eso, Edward y yo llegamos juntos a la escuela−Respondí suavemente y cerré los ojos.

− ¡ISABELLA! – suspire perdida.

−No grites Alice, el caso es este−suspire− Edward y yo estamos saliendo−

Hubo un grito que probablemente se escucho hasta china, todos nos miraron y me sentí intimidada, Alice comenzó a balbucear luego se repuso y prácticamente me ahogo en felicitaciones y burlas sobre "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso".

− ¿Cómo paso eso? –Alice estaba brincando, mientras caminamos hasta el salón que nos tocaba y nos sentamos.

−Bueno todo fue muy rápido, solo puedo decirte que me gusta no solo por su físico, realmente yo lo quiero−le conté a mi amiga.

Alice dio saltitos, no estaba a gusto con que se enterara de último pero no era mi culpa pues ella había estado ocupada con las tutorías. Sobre eso ella y Jasper al fin tendrían una cita, el rubio al fin se lo había pedido y ella acepto. Alice no se quedaba atrás, al parecer ya empezaba a sentir algo por el chico, incluso me mareo con que ella y el estaban hechos para estar juntos, y bueno según ella "algo" le decía que terminarían juntos, simplemente no pude más que darle la razón.

Como habían cosas aun por hablar le conté sobre la riña con mi madre, Alice estaba contenta de que al fin le había hablado claro y había "alzado" la voz sobre mis derechos. Mis padres ya estaban hablando sobre el divorcio y con quien me quedaría, ella se iría a Phoenix cuando todo estuviera planeado. No había nada que decir todo estaba decidido.

…..

Mi madre ya había más o menos aceptado mi relación con Edward y le había pedido una disculpa, mi novio tan amable le había dicho que no había nada que disculpar. Mi padre estaba más conforme, el decía que si yo era feliz el también, ya había pasado cinco días desde que éramos novios y once días desde que estábamos estancado en el pasado.

Estábamos en el prado de Edward, bueno ahora el de ambos.

Ya casi había olvidado que ese lugar era maravilloso, era increíble lo que la naturaleza nos ofrecía. Estábamos en el pasto, yo jugaba con una florecilla amarilla mientras él me contaba un poco sobre lo que había hecho por los dos años separados, últimamente era lo único que hacíamos platicar para ponernos al corriente de nuestra vida. Quería conocer a Victoria, como Edward la describía era simpática.

En una de nuestras platicas salió el tema sobre las entrevistas próximas, era un tema que no queríamos tocar pero era necesario. Edward era muy testarudo y decía que no iría a Londres ni aunque le pagaran, pero entonces yo le hice ver que el ya no podía decidir sobre eso, porque él había aceptado ir ahí dos años atrás. Prácticamente no había nada que discutir.

Mi madre se iría de Forks dentro de dos días, los papeles de divorcio estaban en proceso y serian totalmente libres dentro de un mes como mínimo. Y adivinen que, papá ya se encontró con Sue, creo que estaban pensando en ir a pescar uno de estos días, mamá se veía recelosa pero lo aceptaba.

Mi madre también se había disculpado conmigo por manipularme durante los últimos 17 años, no la quería culpar ni guardarle rencor después de todo aunque hubiera hecho las cosas mal seguiría siendo mi madre, y como ella dijo "ella me pario". Una vez fuimos de compras y logramos soportarnos, aunque en cada ocasión que podía trataba de que me probara la ropa que ella encontraba interesante, se canso de no tener repuesta y ella termino probándosela.

−Mil dólares por tus pensamientos−la aterciopelada voz de Edward me trajo a la realidad, negué y le sonreí.

−En realidad no era nada interesante− el me miro interesado, a veces era muy curioso y siempre terminaba haciéndome hablar cuando utilizaba sus técnicas más desarrolladas, un beso, su sonrisa torcida, terminaba ganando, pero no esta vez.

− ¿No me dirás? –

−No−sentencie y me beso rápidamente –Cullen, no hablare aunque beses bien−

− ¿Beso bien? –pregunto socarronamente.

−Engreído −solté divertida.

−Tú también besas bien−dije acercándose más.

Sabía que me besaría aunque yo también quería eran pasada de las tres y tenía que llegar a comer con mis padres, me levante del pasto dejando a mi novio con un puchero, esta vez no había ganado.

−Edward levántate que mi madre se enojara si no llego en la casa los próximos diez minutos−replique viendo que seguía en el pasto.

−Dame un beso−pidió.

Negué. Edward se acostó en el pasto.

−Un beso−repitió.

−Edward−sisee, el se negó−Te daré un beso cuando me lleves a casa−.

Creo que se tomo enserio mis palabras porque se levanto rápidamente y me subió en sus hombros, aunque patalee y suplique que me bajara él no lo hizo hasta que llegamos en el volvo. Al llegar a casa pidió su beso.

….

Marie y Elizabeth observaron como Edward subía por el techo de Bella y se metía por la ventana a su habitación, después de un momento estos se acostaron en sus camas dispuestos a dormir.

Cuando estaban completamente dormidos, hicieron lo que tenía que hacer y los dejaron de observar, pasara lo que pasara estaba en manos de ellos, ellas ya tenían su trabajo hecho ya no pensaban entrometerse entre sus nietos. Al menos no todo el tiempo.

…..

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno ya se acerca el final, el próximo capitulo sera el ultimo y luego pondré un pequeño epilogo. He aquí la confrontación madre e hija, creo que debió ir en "viceversa" pero me pareció bien ponerla aquí ¿Ahora que creen que pasara?. Nos leemos el viernes :D**

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas, inbox y por su tiempo (también lectores anónimos :D) Hum AGREGUEN MI PAGINA EN FACE :D si no les aparece avísenme y les mando un inbox. **Pasen por mis otras historias. **Eso es todo...**

**¿Reviews? Oh, esos que me ayudan a escribir :3**


	11. Promesa

**Promesa**

**Bella**

Desperté con muchas ganas de ir al baño, cuando trate de levantarme la cabeza me dio vueltas.

− ¡Bella despertaste!– chillo una mujer, alce la vista y mire a Bree preocupada.

Reconocí donde estaba, era un cuarto de hospital. Arrugue la nariz, olía demasiado a hospital, me estaban administrando suero y sentía la cabeza presionada.

−Tienes unos puntos en la cabeza por el golpe, ¿Recuerdas el accidente? –comento Bree.

Mire a mi compañera, se veía preocupada. Me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí?

−Estoy bien Bree, tranquilízate−le pedí –Recuerdo el accidente, ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? –pregunte.

−No mucho, solo casi nueve horas−respondió mas calmada−Iré a llamar al doctor−me avisó antes de salir por la puerta.

¿Nueve horas? , Elizabeth y mi abuela no bromeaban cuando nos dijeron que el tiempo se media distinto en el ¿pasado? .La cabeza me dolía un poco por lo puntos. Realmente necesitaba ir al baño. Bree entro acompañada por un doctor, diego apareció mientras el doctor me revisaba.

−Vaya Bella, nos tenias preocupados. Tuvimos suerte que contactaran a Bree y no a la directora, nos diste un susto− conto Diego, le sonreí débilmente.

−A mí también me da gusto verlos−respondí − ¿La directora lo sabe? –pregunte.

Ellos negaron.

−No−

El doctor amablemente me explico que solo había sufrido una leve contusión y me darían de alta dentro de unas dos horas mientras veían como me recuperaba, no había sido grave de todas maneras. Con ayuda de una enfermera fui al baño. Cuando regrese a la habitación Bree y diego platicaban seriamente.

−Oye Bella, ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente? –pregunto el segundo.

Suspire tratando de recordar.

−El auto que iba delante de nosotros chocho y Edward no pudo frenar rápido−murmure.

Después de analizar mis palabras abrí la boca, ¡Edward! Me había olvidado de él.

− ¿Edward? –pregunto Diego.

−Me imagino que es el chico con quien la dejamos en la biblioteca−respondió Bree por mí, y yo le di la razón.

− ¿Saben algo de él? –pregunte.

−Sí, está en la habitación continua, esta con una chica pelirroja y un rubio, cuando pase hace unos momentos estaba despertando−me respondió el chico alzándose de hombros.

La pelirroja debe ser Victoria y tal vez el rubio era James, necesitaba verlo.

− ¿Quién es él? –pregunto Diego más curioso.

−Chismoso− le dijo Bree pero en su mirada la chica también quería saber.

Cuando hizo la pregunta los recuerdos más recientes me golpearon, el era mi novio. Podía recordar lo que paso hace dos años atrás, lo que volvimos a repetir y lo que ahora sucedía.

−Mi novio−pronuncie.

Me dieron de alta dos horas después pero tenía una cita dentro de dos días y tenía que guardar al menos un día de reposo, lo cual sería fácil porque mis dos nuevos amigos apenas dejaban que me moviera, a Edward le había dado de alta unos minutos antes y no pude hablar con él.

…

No había sido fácil acostumbrarme al movimiento en la escuela de Londres, los chicos me perseguían no me gustaba la atención, uno inclusive se parecía a Mike por insistente. Tenía casi tres días desde que empecé a asistir a clases, la directora de Harvard y el director de la universidad de Londres supieron de mi accidente y tuve que guardar reposo el lunes.

Le habían avisado a mi padre, estaba pensando seriamente en tomar un avión y viajar solo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, lo llame para decirle que me encontraba completa y que el accidente era solo una más de todos mis accidentes. Un poco más tranquilo me dijo que a había una fecha para su boda, en las vacaciones de agosto. Esta vez sin duda estaba más feliz por la noticia y él de que me lo tomara también.

Mi madre era un caos estaba preocupadísima por el accidente y no se lo podía tomar a la ligera, culpe a mi padre por decirle. Me tomo mucho tiempo convencerla de que no necesitaría una operación y que no necesitaba ningún tratamiento además de que no habría consecuencias por el golpe−eso había dicho el doctor en mi cita- al final se despidió con la promesa de vernos en la boda de mi padre, porque Sue la había invitado.

Igualmente hable con Alice antes de siquiera de hacerle un monologo de la "posibilidades" ella me conto que haría un viaje a Londres y que me visitaría, además mi padre había invitados a sus padres a la boda, esperaba verme con Edward ahí. Estaba desconcertada al darme cuenta de que Alice, Jasper y mis padres sabían que Edward era mi novio, mi abuela tenía razón al decir que si queríamos lo que hiciéramos afectarían nuestro presente.

Bree entro en mi habitación para decirme que regresaría más tarde creo que iría a un partido con Diego, no se pero se me hace que esos dos tenían algo. Los acompañe hasta la puerta y les desee suerte. Estaba terminando de bañarme cuando llamaron a la puerta.

−Hola Bella−dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida, no esperaba verlo ahí parado.

No había sabido de él desde que salió del hospital, lo mire muy confundida, y eso que era mi novio, creo.

−Edward−salude y lo deje entrar.

Se paseo por el lugar y luego se acerco a mí.

−Dime que es real−pidió sin ocultar su sonrisa.

−Si te refieres a que si estamos en el presente, si lo es−le respondí− ahora que si te refieres a que estuvimos por un tiempo en el pasado mientras estábamos inconscientes por un accidente, eso también lo es−dije.

−Lo que quiere decir que tu eres mi novia−asentí, si era su novia y el mi novio –Lamento no haber venido antes pero estaba arreglando unas cosas, ahora podemos comportarnos como novios, le dije a Victoria sobre ti, quiere conocerte−

−Vaya, ¿Cómo se tomo que su novio falso, la dejara? –sonreí por mi pregunta.

−Dijo que diría que ella termino conmigo−rio−Pero ya no necesita un novio falso, al fin se le declaro a James, y él a ella. Ambos estaban enamorados pero él no se animaba a decírselo porque aunque él lo oculte soy su amigo o algo parecido−también reí.

Me abrazo fuertemente.

−No quiero volver a perderte−susurro en mi oreja causándome un cosquilleo.

−No me vas a perder−le dije.

− ¿Qué pasara cuando acaben los dos meses y tengas que volver a Massachusetts? –pregunto mientras me aferraba a su pecho.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso?

−Edward, no pienses en eso. Vamos a disfrutar estos dos meses y después veremos lo que pasara, ¿Si? –

−Bien, te quiero− se alejo para mirarme a los ojos.

−Y yo también−sus ojos brillaron.

Nos besamos y estaba vez creí ver juegos artificiales.

…

Conocí a Victoria es una pelirroja honesta, directa y divertida. Al conocerme "actuó" como ex novia desdichada, fue divertido. Su novio James es más serio pero igual de agradable, James y Edward tienen una amistad...rara.

No siempre estoy junto a Edward, a veces el tiene demasiados proyectos y solo nos mandamos mensajes, otras veces soy yo la que está ocupada. Pero sin duda amo los días como los fines de semana cuando vamos a comer en algún lugar o simplemente nos encerramos en mi cuarto a platicar.

Bree se ha convertido en una amiga excepcional, está planeando pedir una transferencia de Harvard solo para pasar más tiempo con Diego, ellos ya son novios. Su plan es bueno, incluso yo estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo pero esta vez fue Edward quien se negó a que dejara Harvard por él, prometí no decidir por los dos y lo cumplí, desde esa vez no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema, pero cada vez faltaba menos para que tuviera que regresar a Estados unidos.

Exactamente un mes.

**Edward**

Deje a Victoria y a James en su burbuja pasional y salí en dirección a la habitación de Bella, cuando llegue Bree y Diego se estaban yendo al cine. Bree era una chica fuerte pero al mismo tiempo tranquila, diego era muy audaz y normalmente decía tonterías que lograban dar risa.

Me acerque a mi novia y le di un beso, ya tenía un día sin verla.

−Edward tenemos que hablar−bufe pero la seguí besando.

Claro que teníamos que hablar, dentro de una semana ella regresaría a Estados unidos pero si hablábamos de eso probablemente le pediría que no se fuera. Odiaba cuando el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, como quería tener súper poderes y detener el tiempo.

−Edward... –suplico.

−No quiero hablar−me queje, tenía mis métodos para no hablar.

−Amor... –pero ella también los tenia para hablar.

−Bien, bien hablemos−acepte y ella estaba feliz−Pero no hoy−complete.

− ¡Edward! –Exclamo inconforme.

−Bella hablaremos mañana, iremos a cenar−le avise, se calmo un poco.

Ya más calmados nos pusimos a ver una película, Bella tenía su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, sentí su mirada y la encontré mirándome fijamente.

−Sabes...te extrañare mucho−comento con un suspiro.

−Bella, en este momento no, quiero que disfrutemos de esta semana y que el ultimo día hablemos, así no nos martirizaremos demasiado− le pedí suavemente.

¡Qué haría sin ella!

Extrañaría sus ojos achocolatados, sus comentarios, su sonrisa sincera, sus besos a los que me había vuelto adicto, el olor que desprendía de su cabello, las platicas por las noches aunque existían los teléfonos para hablar pero no sería lo mismo al no tenerla físicamente, sus sonrojos y los gestos que tenía como morderse el labio cuando estaba nerviosa.

−Bella−la llame, me miro y clave mi mirada en sus ojos brillosos –Yo también te extrañare− me regalo una sonrisa antes de besarme.

El beso empezó dulcemente pero yo quería mas no quería separarme de ella. Nos acomodamos en el sillón ella frente a mí y mis brazos bajaron por su espalda y se posicionaron en su cintura, Bella por su parte jugaba con mi cabello haciéndome perder la poca conciencia del exterior que me quedaba. Nos separamos por la necesitad de respirar pero eso no apago la necesidad, al contrario. Tome su rostro demandantemente sin dejar de ser cariñoso, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se me hacía de lo más tierno.

−...Edward...mi recamara… −me comunico mi novia con dificultad.

Entendí la indicación, nos levantamos del incomodo sofá y nos las arreglamos para llegar a la recamara, antes de entrar por completo Bella me empujo en la pared, se me hizo realmente excitante que se mostrara tan decidida. No habíamos tenido relaciones desde que volvimos y creí que estaría nerviosa o incomoda pero al contrario parecía querer llevar el control del momento.

Un fuego lento recorrió por mi cuerpo cuando sus manos empezaron a desabotonar mi camisa con dificultad, la paciencia desapareció y la ayude a deshacerme por completo de la estorbosa camisa, se aferro a mi cuerpo mientras (ahora si) cerrábamos la puerta de su habitación y la depositaba con cuidado en el colchón.

− ¿Estás segura? –Me quise asegurar.

Un débil "si" salió de sus labios antes de volvernos a atrapar en un beso demandante.

Quería acariciarla y no parar nunca de besarla, nuestros labios se movían intensamente con desesperación. Nos deshicimos de cualquier prenda que estorbaba en nuestro camino, mis manos comenzaron a pasearse por sus piernas mientras una de sus manos trazaba caricias en mi espalda y la otra en mi pecho.

Nunca imagine sentir tanta necesidad, placer y deseo por algo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, solo ella podía, con cada beso que me daba una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo pidiendo más y más, me moví entre sus piernas hasta que ambos ya no pudimos más y nos desbordamos completamente...

…Pasara lo que pasara los siguientes cinco años Isabella Swan y yo nos pertenecíamos en cuerpo y alma...

**Bella**

−Nos vendrán a buscar a las tres de la tarde, el avión parte a las cuatro−me conto Bree, luego me miro divertida –Así que prométeme que vendrás a dormir−.

Me sonroje violentamente, y asentí presa de la vergüenza. Bree encontró el preservativo en la cesta de la basura así que ella prácticamente sabia que Edward y yo habíamos tenido relaciones, desde eso no dejaba de molestarme cada vez que podía.

−Llámame si es seguro venir−le ordene, fue su turno de sonrojarse.

Era el ultimo día que pasaría con Edward, al otro día volvería a Estados unidos. Bree también regresaría a terminar el semestre y más tarde viajaría a Londres, poco a poco ha cumplido su sueño de superarse por su cuenta. Edward me esperaba afuera de la universidad frente el Mercedes blanco (El cual se veía como nuevo después del accidente).

Nos saludamos con un beso para que después me ayudara a subir al auto, manejo cerca de media hora para llegar a una especie de parque privado, no le tome importancia yo estaba bien con que él estuviera a mi lado, íbamos de la mano mientras lo dejaba guiarme, al final llegamos a un lugar precioso con una vista estupenda llena de arboles, flores, el aroma era único.

−No es como mi prado en Forks, pero se parece−comento Edward presumidamente observando el lugar. Por supuesto que nada podría compararse con aquel prado que aparte de único era de nosotros y solo de ambos.

−Es precioso−murmure.

Se coloco detrás de mí, sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura y dejo su rostro descansar en mi hombro, sabía que diría algo. El siempre decía algo.

−No mas que tu−compartió su pensamiento.

Puse los ojos en blancos, los halagos me ponían nerviosa y ¡El lo sabia! Y sin embargo lo seguía haciendo. Nos quedamos por minutos observando el lugar, su respiración se sentía en mi oreja y era como una caricia. Lo extrañaría demasiado, ¡No me quería ir! Tan rápido habían pasado dos meses, mire al cielo.

_¿Abuela no quieres detener el tiempo por mí?_

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

− ¿A qué hora te vas mañana? –.

−A las tres− respondí.

Y nos volvimos a llenar del silencio cómodo y casi agridulce por el hecho de que estaríamos separados por cinco años en diferentes continentes.

Odiaba tener que despedirme, recuerdo cuando Alice viajo de Francia a Londres solo para vernos, se paso todo el día con nosotros, de tienda en tienda y no paraba de hablar, se veía más delgada, más madura pero mantenía su espíritu vivaz y audaz, después de él magnifico día se tuvo que ir, llore como si fuera el fin del mundo y estaba segura que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento porque Edward deshizo su agarre y me abrazo mientras me consolaba.

−Tranquila amor, veras que los cinco años se pasaran volando−me beso en mi frente−Además existen los celulares, y nos veremos en vacaciones− me consoló pero no fue suficiente.

−Te quiero−murmure.

−Y yo a ti−acaricio mi mejilla.

Busco entre las bolsas de su pantalón y cuando obtuvo lo que quería encontrar saco una cajita de terciopelo, abrí los ojos. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar desbocadamente cuando se arrodillo en el pasto frente a mí. Había una inquietud reflejándose en su rostro antes de llegar a una conclusión precipitada el hablo.

−Isabella Swan desde que entraste en mi vida no hay nada que me pueda cautivar más que tu hermosura, tus ojos, esos sonrojos y tu inteligencia. Así que te hago una promesa, cuando tú acabes con tus estudios, cuando yo termine mi carrera y un trabajo estable quiero que te cases conmigo porque yo estoy muy seguro de lo mucho que te amo, que te necesito y si tú aceptas... –guardo silencio mientras abría la cajita.

Mi corazón se detuvo y sonreí, no era un anillo de compromiso, ni mucho menos nada de eso eran los anillos que nos habían dado nuestras abuelas la vez que nos cambiaron de cuerpo y el había guardado, paso su mano por su cabello cobrizo y volvió a posar su mirada en mis ojos.

−...Si tú aceptas, quiero que aceptes unos de los anillos, que en su debido tiempo será remplazado por un anillo de compromiso− suspiro−Bella, ¿Aceptas esta promesa? –concluyo con la pregunta.

Yo apretaba los labios mientras mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, no me esperaba eso pero tampoco esperaba menos, amaba a ese chico que me molestaba en la preparatoria, que era un hombre perfecto y no podría sentirme más dichosa.

−Claro que acepto−dije muy segura−Claro que lo hago−repetí.

...No era un adiós. Era una promesa que viviría con el paso del tiempo en nuestros corazones...

**FIN**

* * *

**Pues si amiguitas(Os) hemos llegado al final :'(.**

**Sé que me querrán matar por hacer que esos dos meses pasaran pues así…tan rápido, pero bueno tal vez suba unos outtakes :D**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que estuvieron conmigo desde Viceversa, a los nuevos lectores (también anónimos) a los que dejaron algún comentario, por su tiempo y espera (Lo siento), como ven no es una despedida es un hasta luego espero que me sigan leyendo en otras de mis historias (Smile, Así sucedió, INYTY, etc) GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN, siempre los tendré conmigo presentes…**

**Favoritos, alertas, etc THANKS a todos por general, (no quisiera olvidar a alguien) :D**

**LOS QUIERO.**

**Les regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalan un review?**


	12. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Bella **

Le acomode su birrete y lo mire fijamente. Estaba tan orgullosa de él y lo que había logrado con el paso del tiempo. Lo que ambos habíamos logrado, me levante de puntitas y le di un beso en sus labios, hubo un carraspeo femenino. Entendí.

−Te quiero. Suerte−le dije mientras le daba un golpecito en su pecho.

Victoria jalo a mi novio y yo reí al ver que no estaba contento de que la pelirroja rompiera nuestra burbuja, James iba atrás burlándose hasta que le toco su turno para que Victoria lo regañara. Alise mi vestido azul petróleo y camine hacia mis conocidos.

En las sillas del lado derecho en la segunda fila estaba la familia de Edward cuando me vieron Emmett comenzó a hacer gestos señalándome el asiento vacío al lado de su esposa Rosalie. Ambos contrajeron matrimonio tres años atrás en un evento muy íntimo donde fui invitada. Ellos tenían un precioso niño de ojos azules y cabello negro rizado su nombre era Ethan, tenía dos años y se encontraba en el regazo de su padre.

Esme y Carlisle estaban divertidos por los gestos que su hijo mayor hacia mí, ninguno de los dos parecía haber envejecido durante estos años, se veían tan jóvenes, radiantes a su edad que daba envidia. Esme como siempre tan cariñosa me abrazo y me deje envolver, Carlisle también me dio un abrazo amable. Por su parte Emmett me saco el aire de mis pulmones en un tiempo record, Rose lo golpeo y pude recobrar el aliento para inclinarme y saludarla.

− ¡Oh, ahí está Edward! –canto Esme, al ver a su hijo subir en el escenario.

Mi novio era el encargado de dar el discurso de despedida, se veía incomodo y serio buscando algo, cuando nuestros ojos se toparon le sonreí y a pesar de la distancia le transferí mi apoyo.

Alice y Jasper llegaron antes de empezar el evento. Alice se veía animada y contenta de estar ahí y verme de nuevo, mi amiga había logrado su meta era una diseñadora que con el tiempo a empujones se había abierto un paso entre los más reconocidos. Jasper la seguía en sus locuras, tan tranquilo y cariñoso, se veía más alto y más sereno pero así era él, ambos se casarían dentro de un mes. Yo y Rose seriamos sus damas de honor.

El evento empezó y hubieron silbidos hasta que se pidió silencio, el director de la escuela de medicina dio un pequeño discurso, varios maestros y personas importantes lo siguieron, por ultimo mi novio dio su discurso con esa voz que te hace imposible no escucharlo, sonreí porque incluso sin disponérselo tenia la atención de todas las mujeres del lugar, cuando termino hubieron aplausos, chiflidos (Por parte de Emmett) e incluso creo que un desmayo. Luego se prosiguió a dar el pase de lista mientras uno por uno pasaban por su diploma.

Anunciaron su nombre, y todos aplaudieron. Edward oficialmente estaba graduado, era un todo un medico. Estaba demasiada orgullosa de él.

…..

Estaba platicando con Rosalie, Esme y Alice sobre los últimos detalles de la boda de la tercera, mientras esperábamos que Edward se terminara de despedir de sus amigos, compañeros, una que otra admiradora y sus maestros, estaba tan metida en la plática que cuando sentí unos brazos masculinos aferrarse a mi cintura me sobre salte causando la risa de las mujeres a mi alrededor. Tenía que ser Edward.

−Lo siento −se disculpo con su sonrisa torcida, negué.

− ¡Felicidades!−lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

− ¿En serio? ¿En la mejilla? –pregunto inconforme, reí.

−Luego te felicito como se debe−le susurre juguetonamente en su oreja causando su sonrisa.

Esme felicito a su hijo tan cariñosa como sabia, su padre se veía tan orgulloso de su hijo menor después de todo había seguido su profesión, Alice le dio un abrazo más delicado y energético, Emmett prefirió sacarle el aire como si fuera un globo, su amigo optó por bromear y después felicitarlo y Rosalie lo felicito amistosamente y el pequeño Ethan le dejo un besito con saliva.

Para celebrar el logro de Edward iríamos a cenar en un restaurante de comida italiana, mi favorita. Emmett tuvo que hacer de las suyas al dar un pequeño brindis por su hermano recién graduado. Pobre de mi novio estaba sonrojado, se veía tan tierno. Edward nos conto que estaba considerando aceptar un puesto de guardia en un hospital en Ohio. La idea era estupenda porque podría ir a visitar a sus padres cuando quisiera, y yo a los míos.

Charlie seguía en Forks disfrutando de su matrimonio con Sue y Renne se encontraba en Oklahoma en un viaje con Phil, al parecer mi madre estaba destina a ser una nómada. Y se preguntaran porque dije que sería bueno que Edward aceptara el puesto.

Pues él y yo estábamos viviendo juntos en un departamento cerca de la universidad, hace tres años me había mudado a Londres para estar con Edward en sus últimos tres años de carrera, había conseguido un puesto de editora junior en una recién iniciada editorial, hasta el momento amaba mi trabajo y vivir con él, claro que peleábamos, el tenia esa molesta costumbre de dejar su ropa en el piso o dejar la pasta de dientes destapada.

Edward golpeo su copa suavemente con una cuchara llamando la atención de su familia, sus amigos, la mía y de otras personas cercanas. Por alguna razón la familia de él me miraba a mi fijamente con una sonrisa, eso era...extraño.

−Bella... ¿Recuerdas la promesa de la que hablamos hace cinco años atrás? –me pregunto mi novio con complicidad, asentí entusiasmada mientras la recordaba y trataba de no gritar por lo que intuía. El anillo de oro brillaba en mi dedo como si de repente hubiera cobrado vida−Creo que ha llegado el momento−murmuro, con sus pasos seguros se acerco a mí y se hinco mientras sacaba una cajita negra. Las personas miraban cálidamente la escena. Yo estaba a punto de llorar.

Le sonreí al hombre que tenía enfrente y asentí apoyándolo a continuar.

−Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? –

Basta, ¡Adiós cordura!

Básicamente me lance a sus brazos.

− ¡Si, si! ¡Claro que sí! – respondí mientras reía, feliz, contenta, entusiasmada y segura del todo amor que sentía. Edward remplazo el anillo de la promesa por uno de compromiso, era tan hermoso que me sentí halagada.

La gente en el lugar aplaudió, la familia y amigos nos felicitaba, y Alice empezaba a planear la boda, mi boda. En el momento que supo que nadie nos escuchaba se acerco a mí y hablo en un susurro.

−Prométeme, nunca me dejes, no quiero más intercambios de cuerpos ni viajes al pasado−pidió con una sonrisa divertida.

−Lo prometo− dije contra sus labios.

Después miramos al cielo, de una cosa estábamos seguros no les haríamos a nuestras abuelas difícil su trabajo, nos comportaríamos mejor, nunca nos dejaríamos de conocer, nos pondríamos en el lugar del otro, nos apoyaríamos y sobre todo aprenderíamos de nuestros errores para no volverlos a cometer, y haríamos lo que pudiéramos para seguir, para ir hacia adelante y no en _reversa_.

**….**

**FIN**

**….**

* * *

"_Lorena se limpia sus lagrimas con la sabana de su cama y comienza a gritar deprimentemente, suspira y se limpia sus lagrimas antes de que estas vuelvan a salir haciendo que su maquillaje la haga parecer payasa_" xD

Oficialmente (ahora si) este es el final, es un pequeño epilogo y mi regalo de agradecimientos a aquellas lectoras que me lo pidieron. (Lorena sonríe con agradecimiento) **¡Muchas gracias! Por aguantar mí falta de inspiración, mi flojera de a veces, mi falta de tiempo o mi retraso…** (Hablo del tiempo en actualizar xD) "_La tristeza me vuelve payasa"_

Y repito esta no es una despedida tengo en mente algunos proyectos, espero que me sigan en mis otros fics y no me abandonen…hablando de eso, una primicia de mi próximo proyecto :D. Disfruten y díganme si les llama la atención. Pero antes…. ( tan tan tan)

Gracias a todas y todos en general porque temo olvidarme de alguien, las y los amo pero eso ya lo saben. No me olviden. No me extrañen y aprendan de sus errores…para no ir en reversa…

**°° Runaway °°**

**Sumary: **Edward Cullen ha mantenido su noviazgo con Bella Swan escondido por miedo a la prensa. Su relación no está bien y tiene miedo de perderla por eso le hace una proposición: "Toma mi mano, enamórate de mi otra vez y salgamos corriendo, huyamos".


End file.
